Ironically Blossomed
by Maymist
Summary: "He was finally back. After all this time, he was finally back... Then why do I feel this sudden feeling of tremendous unhappiness...? All I ever wanted was him to come back... And now that he has...I don't know what to feel..." -Sakura SakuSasu Warning: contains some spoilers, based off after reading chapter 627 of the manga
1. The Arrival

I couldn't believe it. How can this be?Naruto and I were just casually obtaining more information about the war when HE suddenly barged in. Sasuke Uchia...

I silently watched him talk to Lady Tsunade, my master, and I didn't utter a word. He stood in the middle of Naruto and I and informed us that he was here to fight on the battle field with us and that he's returned for good...

I guess I can say my silence is due to being in shock but...I also feel this unsettling feeling in my stomach.

I continued to stare at him with a stern expression and I could just see the elation in Naruto's eyes.

It took him a few minutes to convince the two and that's when Naruto turned to me grinning, attempting to contain his happiness, and asked me ecstatically, "Isn't this great Sakura!?"

I just stared at him, my eyes fierce but calm, and I remained silent.

Finally, I quietly walked out of the room without any explanation.

Several minutes later...

I was now currently standing in the park where I had confessed my love to Sasuke many years ago.

I guess I should be elated like Naruto but I'm not and I don't know why... It's just so difficult for me to grasp that he so easily came back when Naruto and I...and just about everybody...risked everything to get him back and we were all so determined...

After all this time, he's finally here... After all my pain and tears, he's finally here...

So easily too...

I guess I just always imagined that the day Sasuke would return would be when Naruto and I pulled him out of the darkness ourselves and Team 7 would reunite once again and be happy...

However, Sasuke came back on his own...

Which I should be grateful for, shouldn't I? Then why do I suddenly feel this abrupt surge of anger and sadness lurking in my heart at his return? I should be happy. All I ever wanted was him...

I don't know if he is being fully truthful about helping us with the war. He told me that one time he wanted to destroy the village; however, that menacing look in his eyes has now appeared to vanish. There seems to be a different gleam in his eyes...

I'm still in love with him. Even though he has returned, I know there is no chance he would EVER want to be with me. Looking back, I regret how I acted around Sasuke, and how ignorant I really was. I know I don't deserve him. I know I've changed for the better but...my chances of being with him are rather slim.

All of this time I always wished that Sasuke would have never left the village; however, without Sasuke's absence, I would have never gotten this strong and this determined about anything in my entire life. I guess his leaving was a blessing in disguise.

I've been longing for him for so long but now that he is finally here...I just don't know what to feel.

The tears I cried for him, still have not dried, and they are my invisible scars.

Why, why am I not happy? He's finally here-everything you ever wanted and you're not happy!

DAMN IT!

Frustration was whelming up inside me as I attempted to fight back tears by shutting my trembling eyes tightly and I held a clenched fist to my heart.

All I wanted was you...

"Sakura...?" a nonchalant voice said from behind and I knew this voice.

It was his voice.

My emerald eyes immediately opened as they widened enormously, my pupils constricting, and a tiny gasp escaped my lips. My body grew tense, utterly dumbstruck, and just his presence paralyzed me immensely.

I gradually turned around to face him without saying a word and the wind danced with our hair.

"I'm surprised you didn't even say a word to me..." Sasuke stated quietly, his expression seemed so emotionless; however, it seemed serious at the same time.

I then felt sudden bursts of anger surge through me as I scowled and hissed bitterly, "I'm surprise you even care about me!"

Did I really just say that? Did I really just say that to the man I love? Did I really just say that to the man I've been crying for? Did I really just say that to the man I've been risking my life for to bring him back home for all of those years?

Yes... Yes I did.

"Hn," was his reply as he was intently studying my face expression while the wind gradually rushed through us and I stared back at him with my fierce eyes.

I guess I'm still annoying...

Author Note: ever since I found out that in chapter 627 of the manga that Sasuke decides to turn "good" or just simply assist the village with the war, this story has been playing over and over in my head... So I hoped you guys liked it. I'll update when I can and please review,

Thank you:)


	2. Clarification

"Look Sasuke... I'm not the same girl you used to know. I changed for the better. You have NO idea how powerful I've become," I proclaimed solemnly, my eyes fierce, and I furrowed my brow.

Am I really saying such things to him? I don't think I've ever acted this way towards him before. It's odd, I act tough and casual around everyone else; however, when it comes to him...I instantly feel vulnerable.

Not this time though.

Well, for now at least...

"We've all changed in our own ways but some things must have remained the same though..." Sasuke answered quietly, his voice still remaining calm, and he continued to stare at me intently.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"As in?" I asked reluctantly and my eyes remained fierce.

Silence.

The wind rushed through us once again and we never escaped each other's gazes.

"Sakura...why did you become Tsunade's apprentice...?" he questioned, obviously changing the subject, and his eyes continued to watch me with caution.

"To make YOU come back," was my response, my voice was full of bitterness, and my fierce eyes were like daggers.

Silence.

I took a step forward.

"I became strong for YOU. I cried for YOU. I risked my life for YOU," I I stated sternly, my voice vicious and powerful; however, my frustration was quickly escalating into sadness, and I apprehensively added in a whisper, "All I wanted..." I bit my lip, taking in a deep breath, as my eyes grew watery, and I finally finished in a shaky voice, "was you..."

Tears were almost unleashing from my eyes, so I swiftly turned around towards the other direction, attempting to not allow him to see me cry, and I held a clenched fist to my heart.

My lips were quivering insanely. I just wanted to scream and just wanted to run into his arms.

But no, I can't, and I won't.

I refuse.

"Sakura..." his alluring but mysterious voice slithered into my ears like a snake, causing chills to rush down my spine, and I heard him gradually advancing towards me.

He came to a halt and now stood behind me. I felt his warm breath collide against the back of my neck and my body grew tense. It suddenly feels hard to breath and my heart is pulsating rapidly with thrilling excitement. This all seems so familiar. Like the time he told me "thank you" or the other gruesome time where he tried to kill me...

...

How lovely...

"Sakura," he repeated once again, as he hesitated for a moment, and then whispered, "I'm sorry."

Author Note: Thank you guys so much for everything. I really appreciate everyone looking at this story, favoriting, following, mad reviewing :) thank you. When I type this, I put my real emotion into it. Anyways, I'll update when I can, and please review, thank you.


	3. Ramen

"SAKURA!"

Both of our attention was then drawn towards our goofy teammate, Naruto, who was now advancing towards us.

Sasuke stepped besides me slyly as Naruto came to a halt when he finally approached us and he panted.

The blond chuckled and closed his eyes cheerfully.

"Seems you found Sakura, eh Sasuke?" Naruto remarked gleefully, almost out of breath, and he flashed the two of us a heart-warming smile.

"Shut up loser," Sasuke hissed coldly, attempting to contain the annoyance within him, and a "humph" escaped from his mouth.

I looked at Sasuke puzzled and blinked a numerous amount of times.

Is he just upset that Naruto interrupted us or is he just merely annoyed by him as usual?

I don't know.

Sasuke is so complex that he frightens me sometimes.

More like all the time but you get my point...

"HEY! Don't ruin my good mood, asshole!" Naruto hollered furiously clenching his right fist and then randomly added with excitement, "I just found out that all ramen is free today! We should all go to celebrate Sasuke's return! What do you say guys?!"

Wow, sometimes Naruto can be so bipolar...

Well kind of...

Sasuke and I then both quickly exchanged glances and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, we were now all at the ramen shop, sitting on the red stools. Naruto sat in the middle, while I sat on the right of Naruto, and Sasuke sat on the left of him.

Sasuke didn't say a single word to me.

His silence was killing me...

Naruto would try to chat with him; however, Sasuke would just reply with one word responses.

Oblivious, Naruto just shrugged it off, probably assuming that it was just a "Sasuke thing", and happily slurped his bowl of ramen.

Ever since Sasuke's absence, I have grown a closer bond with Naruto, and I hate to admit it though...but... I have developed some strong feelings towards Naruto; however, my love for Sasuke is far too strong.

Why am I so in love with him anyways? We've only had little interaction with each other...and I guess I cling to those little" interactions. I would always cherish every tiny moment that I somehow managed to have with him and such tiny moments made me so incredibly happy. Maybe it was just all in my head, but as long as I was at least able to stand next to him, that's all that mattered.

...Now what matters?

Gosh, and I can't believe how ignorant I really was back then. Even now I can be sometimes ignorant. Well, at least I now acknowledge it somewhat, and I can try my best to improve. Then again, I know I don't deserve him and I probably don't deserve anyone considering how I acted before. Then again, I think I'm dwelling too much on the past.

Ahhh...

If only he knew my thoughts. If only he knew my strength, my tears, my motivation, my determination, even my freaking stupid hallucinations (of him of course) and just everything...

He'd probably be surprised on how many times I cried for him every night or how I dearly missed him every second of the day. I feel like...he has never missed me. Probably not even once. Then why did he...why did he say he was sorry...?

He says he's sorry but is he really...?! How can I believe him...? Was his "thank you" just a lie to get me to shut up so he could leave the village that one time? Or how about that other time where he attempted to murder me...? I know he wasn't in his right mind at the time but he still attempted to...to kill me. I guess I don't mean much to him. It's understandable though, if that's the case.

Sigh...

This is just all too weird. Sasuke is finally back and Naruto is just acting as if everything has returned to normal... Am I under some kind of Genjutsu or something?

I wonder...

Still... The fact is...

He was finally back.

After all this time, he was finally back...

Then why do I feel this sudden feeling of tremendous unhappiness...?

All I ever wanted was him to come back... And now that he has...I don't know what to feel...

Sigh.

Suddenly, I felt a hand gripping my right shoulder tightly, and I cautiously turned my head to see an attractive-looking young man around my age that I didn't know.

He flashed me a flirtatious smirk and chuckled. The stranger's eyes were dancing with amusement as he studied my face and then his smirk grew.

"Hey little lady, what's with the long face? You need some cheering up? Why don't you ditch this place and go on a date with me, eh?" he asked playfully and inched closer towards my face.

How much of an idiot can this creep be? First off, I'm sitting right next to two guys who can easily pulverize him- wait, I can easily pulverize him even worse than them probably! Yeah! CHA!

Before I could even respond to this idiot, Sasuke abruptly sprung up from his seat, and forcibly picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

My eyes widened enormously in shock and I was utterly dumbstruck. My jaw, and even Naruto's jaw, dropped immensely, and we couldn't believe our eyes.

"Get out of here before I loose my patience," Sasuke told the stranger strictly, his fierce eyes like daggers, and his voice was quiet but vicious.

I can't believe this. I've never seen Sasuke ever act like this. Even when guys would hit on me in the past, Naruto would be the one to get all fired up, and Sasuke would do nothing...

He would just act as if he never cared...

But did he?

"Sheesh, dude, cut me some slack..." the unnamed guy mumbled awkwardly and Sasuke released his grip on him, causing the guy to fall on his bottom.

He groaned and glared at Sasuke.

"Fine I'll fucking leave!" he hissed and stormed off.

Sasuke's onyx eyes then met mine and I felt my body jump slightly as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"S...Sasuke-kun..."

Oh no. What the hell did I just say? Did I really just say "kun" and blush? His name just escaped through my lips so naturally, along with saying "kun" after it... I didn't mean to say it. I really didn't mean it.

I was now speechless as our eyes locked and my mouth hung open innocently while my cheeks were flushing of rosy-red.

That's when the unthinkable happened...

My ramen had spilled onto my lap and I could have sworn that my own skin was even screaming.

Author Note: hello everyone. Just finished typing this tonight at midnight, should be sleeping right now but eh. XD thank you guys so much for everything! I really appreciate it! Well I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!


	4. Pain

My body trembled wildly from the immense hotness in my lap and I tried my best to remain calm as I cringed.

I cautiously swiped all the ramen back into my bowl as I retrieved some napkins to wipe onto my lap, attempting to make the dampness on my clothing cease; however, it didn't do much...

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see my team-mate's reaction to what had just occurred, for I refused to look at either one of them considering I just utterly felt humiliated and mortified.

Apprehensively, I stood, and stated quietly without looking at them, "Thanks for the ramen... I'm...I'm going to head home now..."

"What?! No! Sakura, please don't go!" Naruto pleaded frantically, able to hear the pain and disappointment in his voice, and I bit my lip hesitantly.

While Sasuke remained silent...

...

"Sorry Naruto... I'm going to go..." I whispered softly and began to gradually walk away from them.

Five minutes later, I had entered into my home, and walked up the stairs in silence.

No one was home and I felt loneliness consume me as I retrieved the picture frame that contained a photo of Team 7 from my dresser...and my depressive eyes stared down at it...

I then slowly sat on my bed, sitting on my knees, and then resumed to looking at the picture with a solemn expression.

I often tend to think to myself on why I even missed him so much...

Yeah, at the beginning...his looks were one of his best features; however, now that I think about it...he had a lot of bad features that normally people wouldn't really notice at first due to his looks...

For instance, his cold personality... and how he really only thought of himself and how he was also obsessed with achieving his goal...which was killing his brother...

However...

Overtime, Sasuke did change...

It seemed he actually started caring about our team and he always tried to make sure everyone was safe.

Even Naruto...

Although, I think there is more too it when it comes to why I missed him so much...

Sasuke had so much pain hidden inside him and I always wanted to heal that pain so incredibly bad.

No one knew how much I so badly wanted to take away his pain and I attempted to devise some methods every night on how to make Sasuke-kun happier...

But nothing seemed to work...

I think one of the many reasons why I even became a medic ninja was because I always wanted to take away Sasuke's pain...

Not only that but... I've seen my comrades in battle get injured a numerous amount of times and I always felt so helpless...

Well not anymore...because now I'M the one who is able to heal them...and I'M the one to be of some use for once...

I'm finally able to help people like I always wanted and I'm utterly dumbfounded by the fact that I saved so many lives already...

It's incredible...

I just wish he sort of knew everything that had occurred in my journey to becoming stronger...

I really wish he did...

Everyone and I have been through so much to get him back...

His return was our main priority almost...

I even think getting him back was more important than being Hokage to Naruto...

From the corner of my eye, I then noticed a figure appearing onto my balcony, and my eyes widened in absolute shock at realizing who it was...

Him...

A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as I quickly placed the picture frame on the drawer and I frantically scurried over towards the door.

Reluctantly, I slid open the door that lead to my balcony, and slyly peeked my head out.

"What are you doing here...?" I questioned quietly.

And no response...

He was staring at me intently; however, his face expression was so difficult to figure out...

My eyes squinted in annoyance. "You know, it's very unlike you to just show up like this..."

"It's was very unlike you to stay so quiet back there..." he retorted quietly and then added, "Are you...okay?"

I rolled my eyes, attempting to look as if I didn't care about his concern; however, I immensely did as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"I'm okay!" I hissed coldly and then I requested rudely, "Now, could you just please leave me alone?!"

I can't believe this. I can't believe those words are even coming out of my mouth!

And I'm saying all those words to HIM...

Out of all people...

He's the one who really means the most to me and I say those words to him...?

What is wrong with me...

Why am I feeling such bitterness in my heart right now...?

I don't even get it...or me.

His eyes then grew fierce as he began to stare even more intently at me in silence and I nervously awaited for his response.

He then finally said coldly, "I'd be an idiot to do that."

My eyes widened enormously and then they grew fierce.

"Then be an idiot."

Author Note: hey guys, it's four in the morning...and...I woke up at four and had the urge to write this XD haha

Thank you all SO much for everything! You guys are truly amazing! Thank you(:

I shall update when I can and please review!

Thank you:)


	5. Idiot

Silence.

He furrowed his brow, his onyx eyes nonchalant but fierce, and his intent gaze towards me wouldn't cease.

"Look, don't get the wrong idea but..." he started, his voice quiet but powerful, and he continued apprehensively, "I actually do care about you and our team. Even that idiot..."

Hearing him actually say those words...brings joy to my heart...

But...

Something just didn't feel right.

I feel like...I don't believe him.

"Nice to know..." I whispered sarcastically, my voice somewhat bitter, and my fierce eyes locked with his.

"...Hn. I guess I deserve this..." he mumbled quietly as he shifted his eyes downwards and a sigh of annoyance escaped from his mouth.

I wasn't sure of what to say and I felt guilt consume me as I looked down as well.

Before, I would have never imagined that I would ever be so cold to Sasuke-kun...

Never...

"No...No you don't, Sasuke..." I finally managed to say softly, my depressive eyes remained looking down at the floor of my balcony, and I tried to endure the pain that was lurking from within me.

"Tch. Don't be an idiot. I know you hate me," Sasuke hissed coldly, pain was lurking in his voice, and he huffed.

My emerald eyes instantly widened enormously in shock as they then grew watery in a matter of seconds and I felt hurt and anger build up inside me.

How can he even SAY that?

I've been through so much to get him back and I've become stronger for him. I've cried so many tears for him and I've missed him so dearly.

There was never a day that he didn't cross my mind.

My love for him was unreal.

And that's why...

I wanted to slap him.

"IDIOT! I could NEVER hate you!" I screamed in frustration as tears unleashed from my eyes, tremendous rage and pain was heard in my voice, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

My eyes shut tightly as I turned away from him swiftly and my right hand clutched tightly on my bedroom door.

"You're...YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

With saying that, I entered back into my bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

My tears wouldn't stop.

Author Note: I hoped you liked this chapter you guys. Sorry it's short :p Thank you guys so much for EVERYTHING. You guys are amazing. I shall update when I can and please review, thank you(:

It's funny but my relationship with my boyfriend is sort of similar towards Sakura and Sasuke

My freshman year, I met him, and we became best friends, and we sat in lunch together everyday. He was really funny, intelligent, shy-ish, kind, and considerate...but also mysterious... He was absent a lot of days in school and whenever he wasnt at school, My entire day was ruined... It also seemed like he was hiding something from me too... Though, I was madly in love with him; however, I got rather annoying because I would "follow" him in the halls but I was just so happy I couldn't help it, I just wanted to be by him all the time. I regretted how I acted like that though, you know, "clingy" and I've changed over time for good..

Freshman year he liked me when he first met me but then he sort of thought I was sort of annoying because I seemed somewhat clingy... So I was sort of like Sakura when she had a crush on Sasuke when she was younger... Then I transferred schools sophomore year and I was devistated. We kept in touch though from time to time through texting but he was busy a lot... Though, I started to text his sister my junior year , and she said he was going to Mexico for a year and he wasnt bringing his phone ( he's Mexican and half white and he looks like Sasuke kinda XD) but Anyways... I was so devastated that he was leaving and I cried mostly every day. I tried to get over him and I tried going out with other guys (a lot asked me out) but it wasnt the same. It wasnt HIM. I loved him more than anything...and I would watch Sakura and Sasuke videos all the time on YT and compare it to my relationship I had with him. I had no idea if I would ever see him again...and I loved him so much...but he didn't love me... I cried so much for him and he wasnt even aware... Then one day, my senior year, I invited his sister to go to this play with me, and I don't know why I asked her, but my gut was telling me too...so I did and I met his sister for the first time... And then, next week, she invited me over to her HOuSE. I've always dreamed of going to his house... I never thought I would see him again but four years later I eventually did... And we met and I've changed a lot for the better. And...our story is incredibly long xD I have written down what happened between us and I can send it to any of you if you guys want (: (if you're curious XD) but anyways... He fell for me and we've been going out for 8 months now.. And I go to his house everyweekend... I also told myself "If I get together with him...then that must mean sakura and sasuke end up together too" although, I do like Naruto and Sakura together too. XD so message if you want to know


	6. The UnThinkable

Immediately, I rushed over towards my bed as I sat down, and hugged myself while I bawled my eyes out.

I couldn't believe it. I actually insulted Sasuke-kun...I even almost cussed at him as well...

What is wrong with me...?

Suddenly, I felt a strange presence, and I looked behind me to see...Sasuke...

My eyes widened in shock as a scream was about to exit my lips; however, with impressive speed, he rushed over towards me and pressed his index finger to my lips.

"Be quiet."

I felt my cheeks flushing of pink when his alluring but mysterious voice entered into my ears and I felt shivers rush down my spine. My emerald eyes began to tremble wildly at his bold command and I was utterly dumbfounded.

He then took his finger off of my lips and that's when I realized that he was currently sitting next to me on my bed.

My heart started to race faster than any race horse and I gulped.

"S-Sasuke-" I attempted to say; however, he inched closer towards me, and placed his hand on top of mine.

I felt a jolt of electricity surge through me once he made physical contact with my hand and it felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

"Idiot, I wasn't going to let you get away so easily..." he whispered, his alluring but cold voice slithered into my ears, and I felt shivers rush down my spine once again.

Then...

The unthinkable happened.

Sasuke and I both heard the doorknob turn and we instinctively turned our heads around simultaneously.

That's when my mother had opened my bedroom door and her jaw dropped in utter shock as she twitched.

Both of our eyes widened in shock and I was incredibly mortified.

It's official...I'm going to die.

"Sakura?!" she yelled in confusion while she rushed up to me and quickly dragged me out into the hallway.

"Mom, what are you doing home?!" I questioned in frustration, my cheeks flushing of red, and I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Sakura, how, who, WHY?! Who the heck is that boy?! He's your boyfriend isn't he!? He's...He's awfully handsome! How the hell did you even get your hands on that boy?! That hunk looks like he's a freaking celebrity!" my mother whispered to me frantically as she was tugging on her golden hair and I sighed of annoyance.

Oh the humiliation...

Next thing I knew, Sasuke and I were now currently sitting at my kitchen table while my mother served us tea.

My body grew tense while it suddenly felt harder to breath and I sat up straight in my chair; stiff as a board.

Here we are...

Sasuke is in my house. Drinking tea with me.

And my mother is talking to him...

HE'S IN MY FLIPPING HOUSE!

...

I twitched as I felt my heart racing and I blushed of embarrassment.

This can't be happening. I must be in some sort of dream. I NEVER would have thought that Sasuke would EVER step a foot into my house.

Or talk to my mother for that matter...

...

My mother poured a decent amount of tea into Sasuke's cup and she apologized sheepishly, "Sorry if it's not good enough, dear."

"It's fine," he replied in a monotone tone; however, his voice almost seemed cold, and he took a sip of his tea.

My sweat dropped.

Back in the hallway, I informed my mother about the basics. All I told her that he was my team-mate and that he was just visiting.

Oh... And that he's NOT my boyfriend.

"So, you've known my Sakura for awhile now, huh?" my mother questioned cheerfully and I could see her cheeks turning rosy-red.

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly, taking another sip of his tea, and my mother's eyes sparkled of admiration.

"He's so cool!" my mother whispered to me in awe and the sparkles in her eyes wouldn't cease.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Her actions then reminded me on how I used to act around Sasuke and I felt embarrassment and frustration building up inside me.

Was I really that annoying back then? Gosh, no wonder Sasuke couldn't stand me... I was so...ignorant...and...

Annoying...

"Thank you for the tea," Sasuke abruptly thanked my mother politely and then took one last sip of the tea.

"Oh it's not a problem, dear!" my mother replied with much glee and she flashed him a heart-warming smile.

She then whispered into my ear bitterly, "Sakura, you better NOT mess this up! He's a keeper!"

I glared at her in response and huffed.

Gosh, she can be so IRRITATING sometimes!

Sigh. I guess it's not all bad though... After all, I'm rather lucky to have parents...considering Sasuke's entire clan was murdered...

I need to show more gratitude.

"Mom, I'll do the dishes," I announced in a casual tone as I rose from my seat and obtained the tea cups.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered under his breath when I took his tea cup and I nodded while smiling.

I put the tea cups in the sink and began to wash some of the dishes.

"Oh thank you, dear! Well, I'm going to be headed off to the store! You are welcome to stay if you want, Sasuke!" my mother advised in a heart-warming tone and she then whispered coldly into my ear, "Now you better NOT get yourself pregnant!"

Once again, I glared at her, and then squinted my eyes in annoyance.

"Mom, don't worry.." I muttered annoyed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay dears! I'll be off now!" my mother sang and exited the house.

I then looked at Sasuke and our eyes locked.

We were all alone.

Author Note: XD I like this chapter lol I hope you guys liked it :D it's a longer chapter I suppose :p hopefully haha well thank you guys so much for everything! Please review and I shall update soon! Thank you!


	7. Finally Changed

The air suddenly feels thick and this odd sensation began to build up inside me...and it was driving me insane. I couldn't comprehend on why I was feeling this sensation and I was unsure of what I was really feeling.

It felt as my emotions were constantly bouncing around inside me and my emotions now were currently confusing the hell out of me.

Sasuke was staring at me intently and I felt rather uncomfortable as I shifted my eyes away from his gaze.

Okay, this is so awkward I can hardly stand it.

"Ehhh, sorry about my mom..." I finally managed to say sheepishly and a fake smile appeared across my lips.

"It's fine," he replied with no emotion in his voice and he rose from his seat rather nonchalantly, as if nothing had just happened.

Gosh, I wonder what he's thinking?Is he embarrassed or does he feel the least bit of awkward? He's incredibly talented at hiding his feelings, that's for sure.

Not to mention that moments ago he put his hand on top of mine...

What the hell was that all about anyways!?

Was he just trying to simply restrain me from moving or was it a simple romantic gesture?

Or...both?

I felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach; however, I ignored it, and resumed to washing the dishes.

Water was gradually dripping down

onto the floor as I continued with washing the dishes and countless of thoughts were roaming through my mind.

I'm still pissed at him that he would ever say that I hated him. What nerve... I guess it's understandable though. After all, I've been nothing but cold towards him, and I have been hiding my true feelings.

However...

I don't even know my true feelings...

And I don't even really know why I'm even being so cold towards him either...

But here I am...

Alone with him...

I moved my right foot across the tile floor slightly and that's when I slipped on some water that remained on the floor.

Before I could even save myself from the fall, Sasuke immediately rushed up to me in a blink of an eye, and caught me. I was now in his arms as he was holding me in the bridal style position and I looked up at him in disbelief.

He smirked and his eyes were taunting me. "Tch. I thought you said you got stronger?"

Immediately, I felt rage building up inside me as I clenched my jaw tightly, and my eyes were fiery.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I was just about to save myself!" I erupted infuriated,

my voice menacing and powerful, and I forcibly broke out of his arms.

Did I really just cuss at, Sasuke? After he SAVED me too...? Well, I guess that's the problem, for I don't want to be saved anymore...

I guess I just HATE the fact that he thinks I'm so vulnerable and that I can't look after myself.

When I was in mid-air, I was about to save myself; however, he didn't even give me a chance too.

Although, I should be grateful for him even saving me I suppose...

In response, his eyes widened slightly, him being somewhat shocked at my sudden outburst, and he then resumed to smirking.

I glared at him as my eyes were fierce and I clenched both of my fists.

"If you're here to just pick on me then you should just LEAVE! You came here uninvited anyways!" I hissed coldly, my voice violent, and my fierce eyes trembled wildly.

His smirk grew as he began advancing towards me slowly and he abruptly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug, and my cheeks instantly flushed of pink.

"Heh. You've finally changed," he told me while chuckling and held me tighter.

I was utterly baffled by his action and it felt as if my heart was dancing of excitement.

My cheeks were burning more and more of pink and I couldn't believe this was all happening. I remained silent, my eyes immensely wide, and my heart was beating at a rapid pace.

Sasuke was hugging me... He was actually hugging me... In my own house... He was hugging me...

WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?

Panic surged through me as I then frantically pushed him away from me, breaking the hug, and my cheeks were burning of scarlet red.

"Are...Are you on drugs!?" I demanded in disbelief and continued, "You would NEVER hug me!"

He raised an eyebrow and his eyes were dancing of amusement. "Oh really?"

I winced, my cheeks heating up even more, and I avoided eye contact.

"U-Uh..."

Suddenly, someone had knocked on my front door, and I instantly scurried over towards the door.

I reluctantly opened the door and Sasuke nonchalantly walked over towards me.

He stood behind me.

To my surprise, I discovered that it was Sai at my doorstep, and my eyes widened in shock.

"Hey Ugly, ready to go to the library together?" Sai questioned with a smile and there was a bouquet of flowers in his possession.

Sasuke firmly put a hand on my left shoulder and menacingly whispered into my ear, "What the hell did that guy just call you...?"

Immense anger could be heard in his voice and I could feel an dark aura surrounding him.

I twitched in fear as my face grew blue and I felt nervousness consume me.

"Sorry Sai! Not today!" I quickly told the artist as a fake laugh passed through my lips and I slammed the door with incredible force.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke then pinned me up against the door, and he was scowling.

"Who the hell was that guy!?" he demanded fiercely, his eyes menacing, and my sweat dropped.

"U-Uh..."

Author Note: o_O whoa, Sasuke is protective much?xD and when he said that Sakura had finally changed, he meant that she wasn't annoying anymore :p anyways, thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can! Thank you! Please review!(: thank you!


	8. This Can't Be

"Damn it, Sakura! Who is he!?" Sasuke demanded furiously, tightening his grip on me, and I winced.

Why was such rage building up inside him? I mean, I can understand if it's Sai's insulting nickname towards me that got him so upset but to get THAT infuriated about it...is..a little absurd. Wait... Was it because he saw the bouquet of flowers in Sai's grasp? Is it jealously that has Sasuke so fired up...?

I have no idea...

"His name is Sai. He was your...replacement for Team 7..." I clarified apprehensively as I avoided eye-contact and I bit my lip.

Silence.

"That's pretty pathetic. Having to find a replacement for me... Hn," he muttered harshly, his voice sounding so cruel and bitter, and his eyes were extremely fierce.

"Don't worry. He is...way different..." I mumbled awkwardly and I continued to avoid his gaze.

"Tch. No shit. I don't want him hurting you," Sasuke hissed coldly, hidden concern was lurking in his voice, and he huffed once again.

"Ha! That's funny. Sai would never lay a finger on me. I've beaten him to a pulp many times, so he knows better by now..." I informed somewhat cockily and I chuckled.

"Idiot, that's not what I meant. Not physically. Mentally. I don't want that bastard to make you cry," he corrected in a harsh tone and his fierce eyes locked with mine.

My heart stopped for a moment as it suddenly felt harder to breath and my eyes gradually widened in shock.

"S...Sasuke..." I whispered under my breath, utterly dumbfounded, and my eyes began to tremble wildly.

He furrowed his brow, looking slightly annoyed as he scowled, and he inched a tiny bit closer toward me. "Hn. You forgot to say...'kun'..."

Just him even noticing that I forgot to say "Sasuke-kun" made my heart melt and I felt a genuine smile appear across my lips.

"So you do actually care about me, huh? Sasuke-kun," I remarked with a smirk, all of my fear and awkwardness gradually diminishing, and I giggled silently.

He turned his head away as I noticed that his cheeks turned slightly red; however, it was difficult to be entirely sure.

"Shut up. That guy just pissed me off," he protested coldly, utter bitterness lurking in his voice, and he huffed.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! You even mentioned earlier before that you did care about me and our team!" I reminded slightly annoyed; however, I flashed him a tiny smile.

"Yeah, but don't push it..." he muttered, slightly mortified, and he then abruptly locked eyes with me.

His intent stare made my heart skip a beat and my mouth hung open innocently. My emerald orbs trembled wildly as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart began to pound insanely.

I then noticed that our faces were just inches apart and I felt his warm breath collide gently against my skin.

"Sasuke... I...er...um..." I blabbered nervously and I felt myself blushing of embarrassment.

"Shhh..." he hushed me and then whispered in an alluring tone while smirking, "Don't be annoying."

My eyes widened enormously at his words and his lips were slowly advancing towards mine.

Oh. My. GOSH. Everything is just happening too fast!

This doesn't feel real.

This CAN'T be real.

This isn't Sasuke.

It can't be...

He wouldn't...

kiss me...

He would never...

...love me...

Before his lips could even meet mine, I whispered pleadingly, "Please stop..."

His head jerked back in shock and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

I looked downwards at the floor, my pink hair shielding my eyes, and I bit my lip reluctantly.

My eyes grew watery and I felt as if I was undergoing a storm of emotions

that was taking place inside me.

He sighed.

"Forget it..." Sasuke muttered bitterly but disappointed and he released his grip on me.

I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt consume me and I put my left hand to my heart innocently.

"Sasuke... This can't be real. Me. You. You've never liked me... You've always despised me... And you never once said how you really felt about me... I poured out my heart to you years ago and I've missed you so much... And I've been through so much to get you back... And I've grown so much more independent and stronger since then! You must be a clone or an illusion or something! Because the Sasuke I know would NEVER be doing this! So please... Just save me the heart-ache..." I explained genuinely, my voice shaky, and tears began to gradually unleash from my eyes.

He flashed me an annoyed look and huffed. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't be stupid. Are you REALLY going to have to make me say it?"

He advanced towards me once again, abruptly caressing my chin, literally forcing me to look him straight in the eyes, and my eyes trembled wildly; however, they were fierce but full of fear.

"Sakura..."

Knocks were then heard from the front door...

Author Note: Just finished typing this in 3 in the morning x_x XD I've been watching Sasuke x Naruto videos all night xD and it motivated me to type this XD

Well, thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can!

(: thank you! Please review! Thanks :3


	9. Picnic

My body instantly jumped, utterly startled, and I mouthed to Sasuke to let me go.

A sigh of annoyance escaped his mouth and he finally released his grip on me.

"This better be good..." he muttered bitterly, closing his eyes in annoyance, and huffed.

"Oh shush! It will be fine!" I assured in annoyance, huffing myself, and I quickly composed myself before opening the door.

Someone was then violently or shall I say...impatiently banging on my door, and I growled.

"HOLD ON!" I hollered, my voice immensely menacing, and I think even Sasuke was frightened; however, I have no idea considering he now stood behind me.

With much caution, I opened the door to find Naruto and Sai at my doorstep, and I blinked my eyes puzzled.

"What are you guys doing here...?" I asked awkwardly, my voice sort of trailing off, and my sweat dropped.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, chuckling as he closed his eyes, then he re-opened them, and continued, "I just was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with us and have a picnic? And-whoa... Why is Sasuke in your house?"

The blond's eyes grew immensely wide at seeing his male teammate, utterly baffled, and he pointed a finger at him once he finished his last sentence.

Mortified, my cheeks instantly burned of scarlet red, and I swiftly turned to look at Sasuke-kun in search of help for finding an explanation on why he was here.

I mouthed "help" and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously and then he shrugged.

I twitched as I felt my shoulders instantly hanging and my face turned blue.

Sighing, I quickly composed myself, and turned around to face the two.

"Uh... Well, Sasuke was just over to give-" I attempted to say; however, Sai interrupted me...

"You two were going to make love, yes?" Sai asked in an monotone tone, closing his eyes as he faked a smile, and he slightly chuckled.

My jaw dropped immensely at Sai's words as I felt myself twitching while I felt myself blushing furiously and an tremendous amount of rage was building up inside me.

"SAI!" I roared, my voice incredibly menacing as my eyes were glowing a demonic red, and I was about to pounce; however, Naruto held me back.

I struggled to break free of the blond's grasp as I heard Naruto's pleading but frantic screams and that made me struggle even more; however, escape was futile.

"C-Calm down, S-Sakura-chan! He...He was just kidding!" Naruto assured me nervously, a fake laugh escaping his lips, and my struggling ceased.

"Humph! Whatever," I huffed stubbornly, breaking out of his grasp, and I crossed my arms.

Sasuke then nonchalantly walked besides me, immediately startling me, and I flinched.

"So... Uh... A-Anyways..." Naruto started off shakily as a nervous laugh escaped from his mouth and he then continued casually, "Do you guys want to go with us?"

From the corner of my eye, I had noticed that Sai was carrying a picnic basket with his right hand, and that stupid smile of his remained on his face.

"Uh...sure..." I mumbled unsure and I then looked at Sasuke for approval.

He didn't move his head; however, his eyes moved slightly to look at me.

"Whatever," he huffed coldly as he looked down at the ground with his eyes closed and he aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets.

I guess that was a "yes" and I laughed silently to myself.

"YEAH! GO SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed ecstatically while jumping of joy and he was about to hug Sasuke; however, Sasuke pushed him away lightly.

"You loser, don't touch me if you know what's good for you..." Sasuke warned coldly but aloofly and he huffed.

Naruto chuckled insanely. "Still the old same Sasuke! Good to have you back! By the way, this is Sai, he's part of our team!"

I then saw Sasuke roll his eyes in irritation and it seemed he was attempting to control his anger; however, he was struggling insanely.

"Tch. That's a joke..." Sasuke bitterly whispered under his breath and walked forward.

"What did you say, Sasuke?" Naruto asked puzzled, entirely oblivious to what Sasuke had just said, and he blinked his sapphire eyes a numerous amount of times.

A sigh of annoyance escaped from Sasuke's lips. "And you're still as dimwitted as ever... You idiot."

"HEY! YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Naruto fumed incredibly loud and pointed a finger at his raven-haired teammate.

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke huffed as he aloofly moved forward, his hands still remaining in his pockets, and he then asked hastily, "Can we get going already?"

Naruto growled, glaring at him, and crossed his arms. "I guess..." the blond muttered, rolling his eyes, and he moved forward as well.

Sigh.

Five minutes later, the four of us were walking to the park in silence, and it felt...rather awkward.

Naruto was walking on the far left, while Sasuke was walking besides him, and I was walking to the right of Sasuke, and unfortunately...Sai was walking besides me...

Gosh, I want to hit that dumb-ass for what he said to me earlier! How dare he! Ugh, I wondered what Sasuke-kun was thinking when he said that to me...

Oh the humiliation...

Sigh.

Sai then abruptly put his arm around me, pulling me closer towards him as I felt my cheeks slightly flush of pink, and a tiny squeak escaped my lips.

"I read that this is a sign of sorrow but affection. Well, I think... Um... So please forgive me for earlier," Sai pleaded with no emotion in his voice; however, that fake smile still appeared across his lips.

Before I knew it, Sasuke firmly grabbed Sai's arm, and glared at him with his fierce eyes.

"If you do that again, I'll snap your scrawny arm off," Sasuke threatened quietly in an menacing tone, scowling, and his eyes were like daggers.

Sai flashed him a smile and nodded. "As you wish."

Sasuke growled, then huffed, and he released his grip on Sai.

He swiftly turned around as if nothing had just happened and closed his eyes while he nonchalantly proceeded forward.

Naruto looked at me in concern and whispered, "What the heck was that all about? He's lost it!"

I shrugged and continued to walk forward.

Several minutes later, we had finally arrived at the park, and Naruto had set up a picnic in the luscious grass that was in front of the park.

We were all sitting on this red blanket with a cute but creative golden design on the endings of it and Naruto shouted cheerfully, "Let's eat!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're such an idiot..."

On the left side of the blanket, Naruto and Sai were sitting besides each other.

While Sasuke and I remained sitting besides each other on the right side of the blanket.

I was happily eating dumplings and I quickly glanced over at Sasuke to seem him casually eating a rice-ball.

A smile instantly appeared across my lips and I laughed silently.

It was one of his favorite foods after all, good thing they were in the basket.

Naruto was eating dumplings just like me and Sai was eating a rice ball just like Sasuke...

How weird...

I wonder what other kinds of foods are in the basket.

"This is really great. Thanks so much, Naruto!" I thanked him cheerfully, immense gratitude in my voice, and I flashed him a heart-warming smile.

An immediate smile formed across his lips as he chuckled while closing his eyes. "No problem, Sakura-chan!"

I then looked over towards Sasuke, flashed him a smile, and casually asked, "Isn't this great, Sasuke?"

His onyx eyes gradually looked over at me as it seemed he was holding his rice-ball protectively as he ate it. I then noticed that his cheeks turning slightly red and he swiftly turned his head to the right.

"Yeah..." Sasuke muttered as he continued to chew on his rice-ball and he huffed.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

Sasuke...

You're finally back...

After all this time...

I-

"Hey Ugly, want to go on the swings after?" Sai abruptly requested with no emotion in his voice, his signature fake smile appearing across his lips, and I twitched insanely.

Sasuke then instantly flashed Sai a glare and he then apprehensively looked down at his half eaten rice-ball.

...That's when Sasuke threw it at Sai's face...

Author Note: Sasuke whoa XD haha and I hope you guys noticed that Sakura forgets to say "Sasuke-kun" sometimes xD thank you guys so much for everything! I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you(:


	10. Sasuke-Kun

Naruto's jaw instantly dropped in utter disbelief and he twitched. "S...SASUKE!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Sai chuckled and wiped away some of the bits of the rice-ball from his face.

"Isn't it obvious, Dickless? He's just trying to cover up his boner."

It was silent for a moment and both Naruto and I were paralyzed from shock. We both twitched as our faces turned blue and we reluctantly turned our heads to get a glimpse of Sasuke.

He was obviously trying to control his anger, as he intently glared at Sai, and he scowled.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke abruptly erupted, about to pounce; however, I held Sasuke back forcibly.

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" I pleaded as I held him back with all my strength and surprisingly he didn't struggle at all.

Was he worried about accidentally hurting me or...? Gosh, I got to stop thinking so stupid. That's obviously not the reason...

But...

What is then...?

Sasuke huffed as I apprehensively released my grip on him and he stood.

"This is pathetic. I'm going home," he announced bitterly and he began to walk away.

I immediately shot up from my seat and sprinted up to him.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" I pleaded while panting and he then came to a halt.

"What do you want?" he questioned annoyed and sighed.

I adjusted my hands onto my hips and scowled. "Come on, Sasuke! Don't be a drama queen! Look, Sai doesn't know much about emotions. He was taught not to feel any his entire life, which is basically why he's such a frigging asshole sometimes but right now he's trying to learn emotions again and Sai is totally oblivious to all sorts of things...and he struggles to learn... So please, Sasuke... Please understand..."

"'Kun'..." he corrected quietly and he huffed.

I twitched in annoyance, feeling anger building up inside me, and I clenched my fists. "Do you really like it when I call you that...that much?!"

He nodded while having an emotionless expression and I sighed.

"Sorry...Sasuke-kun..."

Author Note: sorry short chapter but I wanted to type it xD thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review!thank you :D


	11. Pool

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Naruto shouted from afar, his voice strained, and he began dashing towards us along with Sai following behind him.

They came to a halt once they were both in front of us and Naruto was panting over-dramatically.

My sweat dropped as I squinted my eyes in annoyance and I muttered, "What is it...?"

"You're not leaving yet are you!? We just got here!" Naruto exclaimed in a whine and flashed me the puppy-dog face.

The wind was suddenly outrageously potent and a piece of paper had bombarded into Naruto's face.

A tiny groan escaped the blond's lips as he forcibly retrieved the piece of paper off of him and huffed as his sapphire orbs scanned it.

Sai peeked his head cautiously over Naruto's right shoulder and scanned the piece of paper as well.

Puzzled, I blinked my eyes repeatedly, and asked, "What does it say?"

Sai put a hand to his chin as he was carefully analyzing the piece of paper. "It appears to be an advertisement for a new pool in the village that was just built. It's open right now actually," the artist advised and his signature fake smile appeared across his lips.

"COOL! LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled ecstatically, adjusting his arms up into the air, and he laughed.

I adjusted a hand onto my right hip and scowled. "Naruto, shouldn't we be focusing on our training instead?"

"She's right," Sasuke agreed quietly, slight annoyance could be heard in his voice, and he huffed.

"Oh come on, Sakura! It will only be for a day! Please?! Please!? PLEASE!?" the blond begged frantically as he clasped his hands together and whined like a dog.

"I don't know, Naruto... I have a lot of work to do at the hospital today..." I stated and sighed.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke for approval, immense hope in his eyes, and he whined cutely like a dog as he flashed Sasuke the puppy-dog face.

Sasuke stared at the blond for a moment and then glared at him. "No."

Naruto did an Anime fall as fake tears unleashed from his eyes. "Sasuke... You're so...so...cruel..."

"It is rather hot out today. This is a great opportunity. We should go," Sai suggested persistently and closed his eyes while smiling.

"Yeah come on! One day wouldn't hurt!" Naruto yelled excitedly while getting up and his eyes were sparkling.

Sasuke and I then glanced at each other and we both shrugged.

"I guess..." we both mumbled simultaneously.

Instantly, I blushed, and I apprehensively looked over towards Sasuke.

He wouldn't look at me.

"YES! WOO-HOO!" Naruto screamed victorious and jumped up and down vigorously.

I smiled.

It's been a long time since I've seen Naruto this excited. Ever since Sasuke came back, he seems to be overjoyed. The pain in his eyes seemed to have vanished and he seems genuinely happy once again.

I wish I could say the same though...

Unfortunately, I don't feel as happy as Naruto at Sasuke's return...and I don't know why...

Sai had informed everybody of the directions of the pool and we all understood where it was located.

We all now had parted ways and I felt loneliness consume me as I walked home alone.

I guess I've kind of grown to Sasuke's company and I miss it...

Oh well. I'll be with him shortly after all and the others too.

Ino suddenly appeared in front of me out of NOWHERE and I winced.

"Hi Bill-Board Brow," she greeted with a smirk while flipping her insanely long blond hair and chuckled.

I twitched, attempting to contain my anger, and then sighed.

"Hi..." I muttered, not saying my usual rude response back, which was "Ino-Pig"and she looked rather dumbfounded.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" she asked baffled, confusion overflowing her face, and she blinked a numerous amount of times.

"Nothing. Just don't feel like dealing with you..." I mumbled coldly, luckily she didn't hear me, and she blinked even more.

"Huh!? What did you say!? You're not making any sense!" she exclaimed in confusion and put a hand to her head.

"Look, I have to get home..." I stated quietly and frowned as I slowly proceeded forward.

"Why? What's the rush?!" she asked eagerly, immense persistence in her voice, and she went in front of me, causing me to come to a halt.

Sigh.

I feel like she's a female version of Naruto...

Groan.

"Just um... I'm going to the new pool...and I have to get ready..." I mumbled apprehensively while avoiding her gaze and I bit my lip.

Shit.

I shouldn't have said that considering I REALLY don't want her to come along...

"Oh wow! I was just about to go too!" she admitted in a bubbly tone and giggled.

Was she really or was she just saying that?

Ino then gestured me to look at her bag and she opened it, revealing her swimsuit in it.

"See? Totally not lying!" she assured with a chuckle, as if she had read my mind, and I grew rather puzzled.

"Okay..." I mumbled awkwardly and shifted my eyes towards the ground.

I felt her intent gaze on me and I just wanted to get away from her.

Damn it!

"Sakura, what swimsuit are you going to wear? After all, I'm sure you don't want your flat chest to be exposed. I mean, Sasuke-Kun is back in the village, and I'm pretty sure you don't want him to see your disappointing rack," Ino remarked smirking, her voice cocky, and she adjusted a hand onto her right hip.

A tiny gasp escaped from my lips as she finished her last sentence and my eyes grew watery as I attempted to cover my chest with my arms.

It felt as if her harsh words had violently stabbed into my heart a billion times and it felt as if my heart was bleeding.

Usually I would brush off her insults with rage; however, this time...it actually hurts...

"I'm just kidding, Sakura! They're a little below average!" Ino laughed and then sang while waving, "Well, see you there, Sakura!"

My eyes watched her skip away and that's when I sprinted home.

I rushed up into my room once I had opened the front door and sat on my bed.

I hugged my knees as I felt anxiety and depression consume me.

My cheeks were burning of scarlet red and I just utterly felt mortified.

I can't believe she said that. My breasts are certainly the average size...and I'm not even flat-chested at all! Well, excuse me for not having big-boobs! Humph! That shouldn't even matter at all!

But...

Now she's making feel insecure...

I wasn't even thinking about it. If she would have never said anything to me, I would have been fine! But now... I feel worried...

Stupid Ino-Pig!

I mean, maybe I can try to wear a shirt or something, but everyone would look at me...and ask me a load of questions...

I love my body. I'm toned and have a somewhat petite figure; however...I'm not as busty as the other girls in the village...

And...And I don't know why but...I-I'm scared for Sasuke to see me!

Why... Why did she have to say that to me?

My emerald eyes trembled wildly as tears began to stream down my cheeks and I sobbed silently.

I then rose from my bed and opened my closet.

Maybe I have another bathing suit that covers my chest up more?

After several minutes of searching my closet, I only managed to find a red bikini, and I gulped.

Crap. I don't want to wear this... First off, it reveals too much, and...I don't want Sasuke to see...

Wait...

WHY DO I EVEN CARE WHAT HE THINKS!?

He probably wouldn't care at all but...I...I still don't want him to see me.

My cheeks remained burning scarlet red while negative thoughts were overflowing my mind and I trembled of nervousness.

Maybe my mother has another bathing suit; however, I don't think hers would fit me...

Sigh...

I went into the bathroom and changed into my red bikini. It was rather cute on me; however, I started to question myself if my breasts were decent or not.

I was feeling an immense rush of insecurity and I was frowning the entire time I examined myself in the mirror .

More pessimistic thoughts then overflowed my mind and MORE tears unleashed from my eyes...

Why...Why the hell am I feeling this way!? Am I really...that weak!? Gosh...I need a serious wake-up call!

Too bad I still feel insecure...

Sigh...

I put on a red tang-top and some black shorts over my swimsuit and gathered the necessary belongings in my pink bag.

Apprehensively, I exited out of my house, and began to walk over towards the pool.

As I passed people by, I secretly covered my chest with my arms, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I quickly scurried over to the pool.

Several minutes later, I finally arrived to my destination, and I timidly walked into the locker room.

It was dead silent and surprisingly no one was in the locker room.

Well, this is unrealistic...

I went into a bathroom stall and took off my clothes, revealing my bathing-suit.

As I turned the lock on the door, my head nervously peeked out of the bathroom stall, checking to see if anyone was present, and I quickly rushed over towards one of the yellow lockers.

I retrieved my white colored towel from the bag and gently placed my bag into the locker.

I put my hair into down pig-tails and bit my lip nervously.

Taking a deep breath, I wrapped the towel around my waist, and I timidly advanced towards the entrance of the pool.

My heart was pulsating rapidly, feeling major anxiety, and my cheeks were burning of red.

I then heard Naruto's voice, "I wonder why Sakura-chan is taking so long?"

"Hn," I surprisingly heard Sasuke say.

Hearing Sasuke's voice instantly made my cheeks flush even more of red and my body began to tremble.

I apprehensively exited out of the locker rooms, shyly covering my chest with my arms, and entered into the pool area.

I instantly saw Naruto and Sasuke in in the center of the pool and they noticed me right away.

Immediately, I gasped as I was taken aback, my cheeks were insanely burning of red, and I attempted to cover myself even more.

I've never felt so mortified in all my life...

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Your face is awfully red... What's wrong?" Naruto questioned me puzzled and blinked repeatedly.

Sasuke stayed silent, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, and he awaited my reply.

"I-I... U-Uh..." I stuttered bashfully as I avoided their gaze and my cheeks were heating up even more.

I then felt someone pat my back, startling me as a tiny squeak escaped my mouth, and I instinctively turned to face the person.

It was Sai.

"Hey Ugly, ready to go swimming?" Sai asked me, attempting to make his voice sound friendly, and he flashed me a smile.

Just hearing him call me "Ugly" made tears form in my eyes and I immediately turned away from him so he wouldn't see my eyes.

Why do I have a feeling that Sasuke just saw what happened just now...?

Gosh, I hope not.

The last thing I need is for him to see me cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sai questioned baffled and I apprehensively wiped away the tears in my eyes.

"U-Uh... S-Sorry Sai. My eyes were hurting for a second," I lied bashfully and I bit my lip nervously.

That was the lamest excuse ever.

Sai blinked in confusion and asked me with much curiosity in his voice, "Why are you covering yourself like that?"

My body jumped, utterly startled, and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks.

"U-Uh..." I mumbled shyly, unsure of what to say, and I looked downwards at the cement.

Gosh, I feel like I'm being as shy as Hinata right now...

"SAKURA!" Ino's voice abruptly sang and she hugged me from behind.

A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as I struggled to escape her grasp and she chuckled.

Damn her! I HATE FEELING VULNERABLE!

"Why aren't you in the water yet, Sakura?" she asked smoothly with a smirk, seeming like she knew why, and she chuckled.

My towel then fell onto the cement as Ino suddenly picked me up and threw me into the pool.

When in mid-air, I screamed as I tried to cover myself, and I felt tears escape my eyes.

I finally went underwater and I never have felt so humiliated in all my life.

Reluctantly, I swam up, and rose from the water.

I then turned to my left to see Sasuke right besides me and I jumped startled.

My cheeks instantly flushed of pink while my arms quickly covered my chest and a scream escaped my mouth as I backed away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked suspiciously, his voice cold but secretly full of concern, and he inched closer towards me.

I inched back and my heart was pulsating rapidly.

I then realized that my eyes were full of tears and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting.

He saw my tears.

Author Note: okay I got this idea because I'm going to a family pool party right now and usually my family always picks on me because my thighs are "big" but they aren't, they are muscular. I work out everyday and eat healthy and I'm also really tall (5'9) I'm really toned and slim but my family has a problem with my legs when I don't -_- so yeah. I typing this in the car actually xD I don't have a computer at home so I type everything on my phone lol haha fun fact :D hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Please review thank you(:


	12. So Close

He forcibly grabbed my right arm, pulling me closer towards him, and he stared down at me with his fierce eyes.

I instantly felt my heart skip a beat once he pulled me closer and a tiny squeak escaped my mouth. His gaze paralyzed me immensely as my entire face flushed of pink and my eyes trembled ferociously. My heart was pulsating at a rapid pace and I've never felt this nervous or frightened in all of my life.

"I said...what's wrong?" he questioned quietly, his voice menacing and powerful, and his fierce eyes stared down at me intently.

I then looked downwards at my chest, screamed as I blushed of embarrassment, and I attempted to cover myself with my arms; however, Sasuke's grip was far too strong.

He scowled, tightening his grip on me, and pulled me even CLOSER to him. "I said...WHAT'S WRONG?"

I winced.

Even though we were in the water, I felt the heat radiating from his body, and then I looked down at his muscular chest. I almost screamed as my entire face turned neon red and I gulped.

"HEY SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA?" Naruto called from afar, he wasn't in the water anymore, and he was standing on the cement.

"Shut up, you loser!" Sasuke shouted coldly; however, I saw that his cheeks turned slightly red as he looked away from Naruto.

"SAKURA! YOU BILL BOARD BROW! GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE OR ELSE!" Ino threatened, standing right next to Naruto, and clenched both of her fists.

I was frozen and no words would escape from my mouth.

Honestly, I just wanted to yell back at Ino and tell her to go away.

But I can't.

I then realized that my lips were so close to Sasuke's and my body tensed up while I blushed wildly.

"CHA! GET A GRIP SAKURA! DON'T HAVE FREAKING SASUKE MAKE YOU GO WEAK! CHA!" Inner Sakura yelled from within me and I sighed.

My inner self is right though.

"S-Sasuke, please let go of me..." I pleaded bashfully, refusing to look at him as I looked downwards at the water, and my cheeks wouldn't stop burning of red.

"Not till you tell me what's wrong," he retorted fiercely, his head inching downwards towards mine, and I was too scared to look up.

"SAKURA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ino roared furiously and her fists still remained clenched.

"YEAH! AND SASUKE GET AWAY FROM SAKURA YOU BASTARD!" Naruto hollered angrily from afar and clenched his fists as well.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped into the pool, doing a cannon-ball, and he immediately swam up to us.

"Idiot, leave us alone!" Sasuke hissed, splashing some water at the blond, and Naruto came to a halt since the water got in his eyes.

"AH! You bastard!" Naruto groaned while wiping his eyes, then stopped, and glared at Sasuke.

Naruto then attempted to splash Sasuke; however, he slipped, and fell underwater.

"That idiot..." Sasuke muttered and sighed of annoyance.

Since Sasuke seemed he was caught off guard, I took advantage of this opportunity to escape from his grasp; however, he made his grip even tighter.

Who am I kidding? I'm trying to escape from freaking Sasuke! That's pretty much impossible...

I mean...yeah, I got stronger and have monstrous strength but...Sasuke is WAY stronger than me.

"CHA! YOU CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Inner Sakura yelled enraged, clenching her fists, and was punching the air.

You know what...she's right!

Before I could even speak, Sasuke boldly whispered into my ear, "Let's go by the corner..."

I hesitated for a moment; however, I nodded, and he suddenly grabbed my hand underwater.

My body jumped at his action and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"CHA! STOP BLUSHING!" Inner Sakura screamed; however, I ignored her as Sasuke guided me to one of the corners of the pool.

We both heard Ino and Naruto's frantic screams as we walked; however, we both ignored them.

His face seemed so nonchalant as he held my hand and I absolutely had no idea what he was thinking.

Sasuke-kun always knows how to keep his cool...well...except that time with Sai but...yeah.

When we finally reached our destination, he let go of my hand, and looked down at me with his fierce eyes as we stood in the water.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Author Note: I took a break from my family pool party to write this xD swimming has really inspired me! Haha thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can. Please review! Thank you(: have a nice day :p


	13. Dangers

I don't get it. I don't get it at all. Why is he being so nice to me? I mean, his voice is harsh; however, if you listen closely enough, you can easily tell that there is immense concern lurking in his voice.

He's also being so overly-protective too...

That's not really like him...is it? Usually he keeps his cool but lately Sasuke is...I don't know...more prone to anger?

Maybe I really am in a Genjutsu?

What surprises me even more is the fact that he ACTUALLY grabbed my hand and that we had made physical contact various times.

Is this even possible!? I must be in a dream! Sasuke Uchia would NEVER in a million years grab my hand on purpose, unless we were on a mission or something, and we had to flee from the enemy...but yeah...

This is just... I don't know.

Maybe I should stop being so ungrateful and go with the flow.

Sigh.

I don't know.

I shyly covered chest with my arms as my cheeks flushed of red while my emerald orbs averted downwards at the water and I carefully thought of what to say next.

Sadly, I couldn't think of anything to say...

"I... Um... U-Um..." I blabbered pathetically, my heart racing, and I continued to blush ferociously.

How the heck am I suppose to tell him that I'm depressed because according to Ino my boobs are too freaking small?

And that I'm actually starting to believe her...

I mean, that's just freaking awkward!

How the heck am I suppose to explain that to Sasuke!?

FREAKING SASUKE!?

Sigh.

I feel like I'm going to die of embarrassment...

Suddenly, Sasuke abruptly grabbed my right arm, forcibly pulling me closer, and my mouth hung open innocently.

"Sakura, don't make me use my eyes..." he told me quietly, his voice mysterious but menacing, and his fierce eyes stared into mine intently.

I blinked in confusion.

Use his eyes?

What does he mean by that...?

Oh no. Don't tell me...

Sharingan.

"If you don't tell me right now, Sakura... Then..." Sasuke whispered to me coldly, his voice trailing off as his Sharingan eyes abruptly appeared, and he finished, "I'll find out myself."

I winced, attempting to take a step back; however, Sasuke restrained me with immense force.

There is no way the Sharingan can read minds! It can only mimic the enemy's movements and hypnotized the enemy. That's what I read...

Unless...

He's figured out a way to read minds...

I can't let this happen.

He CAN'T read my mind!

A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as I insanely struggled to break free of his grasp and that's when he put both of his hands onto my shoulders to restrain me.

That didn't stop me though. I continued to struggle; however, I suddenly had slipped.

I fell backwards in the water as I squealed and Sasuke fell along with me, his hands still firmly placed on my shoulders.

There was a humongous splash once we went underwater and I shut my eyes in fear.

Once underwater, I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Sasuke hovering above me, his hands still remaining on my shoulders, and his mysterious red eyes were staring into mine.

Our faces were just a few inches apart and it felt as if he was on top of me; however, I wasn't entirely sure since we were kind of floating underwater.

Eh, I guess he was...

I don't know!

Erm... Anyways...

Everything appeared to be in slow motion as our hair danced with the water and I was utterly captivated by his mysterious eyes.

I felt so innocent, so vulnerable, and I hated but loved the feeling at the same time.

Don't get me wrong, I HATE feeling vulnerable, it's just...this moment was...different.

I mean, I don't know how else to describe this feeling other than that I felt like one of those princess's in the romance movies...

It feels like one of those moments.

I tried my best to unscrambled my thoughts and to think clearly; however, it seemed rather difficult to do so underwater.

Everything was so calm and silent.

It was mystifying.

Wow, I'm acting as if I've never been under water before.

Although, this is rather different.

I'm underwater with...Sasuke-kun.

Sadly though, we were actually only underwater for about five seconds; however, it seemed like a life-time.

Finally, we both rose from underwater, quickly composing ourselves, and tiny coughs escaped from my mouth.

A realization then just hit me...

CRAP!

Sasuke probably just read my mind while we were underwater and I then quickly adjusted my arms to cover my chest as I blushed ferociously.

No wonder my eyes couldn't escape his gaze!

He was probably reading my mind!

Although, his Sharingan eyes are kind of pretty in a way...

"CHA! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! I FEEL LIKE PUKING!" Inner Sakura screeched infuriated while disgusted and punched the air.

I wanted to role my eyes at my inner self; however, I kinda agree with her in a way.

I sound ridiculous right now!

I'm WAY tougher than this!

CHA!

Sasuke suddenly smirked, victorious.

Okay, maybe not...

At least not with Sasuke...

"CHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Inner Sakura croaked and hurled her clenched fists vigorously.

I winced at seeing him smirk, growing slightly puzzled, and I eagerly but fearfully awaited his response.

"Heh. So that's what it was..." he muttered, his smirk still remaining, and his eyes returned back to normal.

My heart stopped for a moment and I felt outrageous fear consume me.

He...knows...

Feeling utterly humiliated, I attempted to cover myself up even more; however, he slapped my hand away, and forcibly pulled me into a hug.

Immediately, I felt butterflies in my tummy, and my cheeks flushed of red as my eyes trembled wildly.

"You idiot," he chuckled, slightly holding me tighter, and I'm assuming he was still smirking.

Okay, it's official...I'M IN A DREAM!

Sasuke would NEVER do this!

I'm so confused right now...just...ah...

"CHA! WE KICKED BUTT! SASUKE LOVES US!" Inner Sakura roared victorious and punched the air cheerfully.

No, no he doesn't...

He could never love me...

I bet this is all just a big misunderstanding...

Sigh.

After several seconds, he finally broke the hug, and flashed me a tiny smirk; however, it secretly appeared to be a smile as well.

"SASUKE!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST TACKLE SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto shouted outrageously loud from afar, and with impressive speed, he swam up to us along with Ino and Sai swimming behind him.

I then saw that Sasuke's cheeks turned slightly red; however, he averted his gaze from Naruto by turning his head the other way.

He huffed.

I giggled slightly at Sasuke's action.

I'm assuming that Sasuke-kun had forgot that other people were in this pool too as well.

How embarrassing.

The three of them all came to a halt once they were in front of us and Naruto was intensely glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm telling you, he's horny," Sai whispered jokingly to Naruto and chuckled silently.

Surprisingly, I was able to hear Sai's words, and I squinted my eyes in annoyance.

Sai then looked at me puzzled and I shot him the death-glare.

The artist winced and averted his eyes downwards towards the water awkwardly.

Luckily, Sai was lucky that Sasuke did not hear him.

That lucky bastard.

Naruto only brushed off Sai's words and he huffed.

"Sasuke, why the hell did you just tackle Sakura-chan into the water!? And...WHY DID YOU HUG HER!?"Naruto pressed urgently, immense jealously lurking in his voice as his voice was somewhat daunting, and his eyes grew enormously wide in frustration.

"Shut up, loser! It's none of your business!" Sasuke hissed bitterly, his eyes fierce, and he glared at the blond.

"Yeah, Forehead! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU ALLOW MY SASUKE-KUN TO TOUCH YOU!?" Ino demanded ferociously, her voice immensely frightening, and she clenched both of her fists.

I winced as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I was unsure of what to say. "U-Uh... Um..."

"Forget it! You guys are just plain weird! Weirdos!" Naruto spat slightly disgusted, sighed, and then suddenly suggested in an cheerful tone, "We should play Marco Polo!"

Bipolar much...

I'm the one to talk though...I can be rather bipolar myself at times...

"Sounds fun!" Ino exclaimed bubbly, her eyes sparkling, and giggled.

Her giggles were SO annoying.

"What's that...?" Sai asked reluctantly, puzzled, and everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Well, except for Sasuke.

His face expression was emotionless at the moment.

Well... I think.

"Seriously!? You don't know how to play?! Well, okay! I'll explain!" Naruto laughed loudly, clenching his fists in excitement, and he then continued, "Okay, the person who is 'it' counts to ten while closing their eyes so everyone could hide and stuff in the water. But when you stop counting, your eyes gotta stay shut, and you have to try to tag someone while closing your eyes. So uh... To get clues on where the people are, you say "Marco!" and the people who aren't 'it' say "Polo!" So you get a good idea where they are! And once you tag someone, they automatically become 'it'. So uh... You get it?"

Sai nodded calmly with a smile. "I understand."

"Okay, you all get it, right?" Naruto asked reluctantly and glanced at everyone.

We all nodded and the goofy ninja let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good! Because I'm not explaining that again!" Naruto laughed.

"Get on with it," I muttered rudely but eagerly while scowling and I crossed my arms.

"Okay, okay... Since Sasuke was being such an ass to me, he can be 'it'!" Naruto declared smirking and a mischievous but dark laugh escaped from his lips.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't object, and a sigh of annoyance escaped from his mouth.

"You loser..." Sasuke muttered coldly under his breath, attempting to contain his anger while he closed his eyes, and another sigh escaped from mouth.

"Heh heh! Okay, start counting, asshole!" Naruto teased playfully and quickly scurried over towards the other side of the pool.

"You dumb-ass..." Sasuke cursed under his breath, huffed, and he began to count.

Everyone then scattered all around the entire pool.

Other people that remained in the pool flashed us puzzling glances, probably wondering what the five of us were doing, and I tried my absolute best to avoid eye contact with them.

I still felt slightly insecure about my breasts, so I covered my chest with my arms, and timidly roamed around the pool.

Once Sasuke had finished counting, he immediately swam through the pool with incredible speed, and his eyes were closed the entire time.

I was hiding in one of the corners of the pool and I felt nervousness but excitement build up inside me as I watched Sasuke attempt to catch the others.

I then saw Ino from afar and she smirked while she mouthed to me, "Flat-Chested!"

I immediately felt my heart sunk and pessimistic thoughts began swirling around in my mind as I sunk halfway into the water.

Naruto then screamed as Sasuke was instantaneously advancing towards him and Sasuke reached out a hand to tag Naruto; however, Naruto dodged his hand by an inch by bending back slightly.

Sasuke then swiftly turned around and began briskly advancing towards me unknowingly.

Startled, I stood up in the water as my arms were still covering my chest, and I winced.

I twitched as my mouth hung open in shock while my face began to turn blue and I felt utterly paralyzed with fear.

"CHA! COME ON! YOU'RE THE GIRL WHO TOOK OUT SASORI AND AN ARMY OF PUPPETS! AND YOU'RE SCARED OF THIS ONE DUDE!? CHA! NO WAY!" Inner Sakura roared ferociously, encouraging me to move, and she repeatedly punched the air once again; however, my body refused to move.

As Sasuke was inches away from me, I began to scream while blushing furiously, and I saw a smirk gradually form onto his lips as he proceeded forwards.

I backed up more against the wall as I braced myself and I closed my eyes in fear.

That's when I experienced one of the most horrifying and humiliating dangers of Marco Polo.

Sasuke had accidentally tagged my...chest...

Author Note: whoa I just realized it's like 2 in the morning that I just finished typing this XD haha! Well thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Thank you (: and Please review! Have a nice day (:


	14. Embarrassment

I screamed at the top of my lungs, my entire face flushing of crimson, feeling entirely humiliated, and I refused to open my eyes.

I don't know what happened but...

My body then instinctively moved on it's own...

With my monstrous strength, I had punched him, and he went flying all the way to other the side of the pool.

His body landing into the water created an enormous splash and everyone's jaw dropped in utter shock at what had just occurred.

Silence.

My eyes fluttered open, they shook rapidly in fear at what I had just done, and I blinked repeatedly puzzled.

I felt an tremendous amount of guilt and it was rather overwhelming. Panic surged through me as my body trembled and I adjusted a clenched fist to my heart.

"AHHHH! WE KILLED SASUKE-KUN!" Inner Sakura screamed in panic and adjusted her hands onto the sides of her head.

Okay, I'm pretty sure I didn't kill him; however, I have NO idea where I punched him. Hopefully I didn't break or fracture anything in his body.

But...

Did I... Did I really just punch Sasuke Uchia?

...

AHHHH!

Oh my gosh! I freaking punched Sasuke-kun! How the hell am I ever going to face him now!?

Did...Did he even realize that he freaking groped me...?

I hope not! I already feel humiliated enough as it is and my stupid blushing refuses to cease!

AHH! I just want to die or crawl in a hole and never come out...

I feel even more embarrassed than I did moments ago before he even touched me like that or before I punched him!

Well...obviously that wasn't my strongest punch; however, I still punched him with incredible force.

After several seconds, Sasuke aloofly rose from the water, and he smirked as he wiped away some blood from his lips.

"Heh," I somehow heard him chuckle, considering he was all the way at the other end of the pool, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I told you he was horny but NO ONE listened!" Sai whispered to Naruto, who were both nearby me, and the blond only shot him a glare.

"SAKURA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!" Ino roared ferociously from afar, her voice unbelievable intimidating, and an green aura surrounded her as she cracked her knuckles.

I instantly twitched as I was taken aback and that's when I timidly climbed out of the pool.

I stood on the cement as Sasuke and I then locked eyes for a moment and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as the wind danced with our hair.

A tiny squeal escaped from my lips at realizing that he could probably see my chest and I swiftly but shyly covered my chest with my arms.

In fear, I started to sprint towards the entrance of the locker rooms, and I heard Naruto call out, "Sakura-chan don't leave!"

I ignored Naruto, feeling utterly mortified as my cheeks wouldn't stop burning of red, and I entered into the girl's locker room.

It was dead silent and no one was in there once again.

This silence was rather eerie and I felt knots in my stomach as I slowly walked towards my locker.

Panic was surging through me as millions of negative thoughts were racing around in my mind and my heart was pulsating rapidly.

I peeked my head around the corner of the exit of the locker room to make sure Ino or anyone else didn't follow me and a sigh of relief escaped my lips once I saw that no one was there.

I quickly gathered my belongings from my locker and changed out of my bathing suit and into my red tang-top and black shorts.

Scurrying out of the locker room, I quickly took out my down-pigtails, causing my short pink locks to fall down gracefully, and I put the hair-bands on my left wrist.

I had finally exited out of the locker room and began walking in the village.

I took the path that lead me to my home and I walked cautiously while hiding my chest with my arms.

Well, this certainly was an eventful day...

Sigh.

How can I... How can I even possibly face him now!?

I want to heal him and say sorry but...but I can't even look him in the eyes anymore...

I've really messed this one up...

Not to mention that I made myself look like a utter fool.

Sasuke probably thinks I'm some pathetic wimp now since I was so shy back there or maybe not since I just made him bleed just now.

...

I don't know.

But...

Right now I just want to be left alone and sulk.

Suddenly, I saw my mother from afar, and she grew rather puzzled once she saw me.

Bags of groceries were in her grasp and she briskly rushed up to me.

"Sakura!? What's wrong, dear?! You look like you just saw a ghost or something!" my mother exclaimed in concern, frowning, and she put a hand over her mouth in worriment.

I remained silent and only obtained all of her bags of groceries.

My mother winced and I gradually proceeded forward with all the groceries in my grasp.

"D-Dear let me carry some of those too! You can't possibly carry all of those bags by yourself!" my mother told me rather dumbfounded and frantically walked besides me.

"Yes I can," I muttered bitterly, huffed, and then stated coldly, "Mom, I'm way more stronger than you. So don't worry about it."

"Geez, what's with the attitude? Oh my god... Don't tell me that handsome boy broke up with you?!" my mother gasped, dramatically adjusting her hands onto her mouth, and she came to a halt.

I twitched, trying to contain my anger, and I came to a halt as well.

"No mother... We were never together to begin with..." I replied quietly, my voice bitter, and I wasn't even facing her.

"Oh... So he rejected you?" my mother questioned reluctantly but awkwardly, her voice trailing off, and she laughed nervously.

For a moment, my body trembled of pure frustration, and I turned around while roaring, "NO!"

My cheeks then turned red at remembering at what had just occurred at the pool and I quickly advanced forward.

...

Several minutes later, we had arrived home, and she had made me one of my favorite dishes; however, not even my favorite dish could cheer me up.

Sigh.

I rose my seat and put my plate into the sink.

My mother was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, and she jumped startled when she heard me get up.

"You done, dear?" she asked apprehensively and bit her lip.

"Yeah. I'm going to go train," I stated nonchalantly and began advancing towards the door.

"Okay dear. You be careful now," she told me quietly, sounding slightly puzzled, and resumed back to reading her back.

"I will mom...and thanks for the food..." I said quietly under my breath and exited my house.

Two hours later...

I had arrived at the training grounds and I was training like an maniac the entire time.

One of the reasons on why I wanted to train today was because I wanted to get my mind off of things and luckily I sort of did.

Sadly though, it began to rain as soon as I arrived at the training grounds, and I was now outrageously drenched in water; however, I didn't mind the least of bit.

I like the rain.

It soothes me...

I was panting insanely as I fell to my knees and my eyes were fierce.

That was absolutely one of the best training sessions I have ever had.

I should train solo more often.

Smirking, I got up, and brushed myself off.

"Heh. So this is where you were..." a familiar voice slithered into my ears from behind and my body jumped startled as my eyes widened.

Instantly, I turned around to see that it was none other than Sasuke, and I grew paralyzed with fear as I felt my cheeks flush of red at remembering that he had groped me.

...

He was smirking.

"CHA! GET A GRIP, SAKURA! DON'T LET ALL THAT TRAINING YOU JUST DID GO TO A WASTE!" Inner Sakura roared from within me and was punching the air rapidly.

She's right, I need to stop being so scared of him!

I scowled.

"What are you doing here...?" I asked boldly, my voice powerful, and my eyes resumed to being fierce.

"It doesn't matter. I've been watching you train though..." he admitted smirking and chuckled.

I winced, feeling my cheeks heat up once again, and I asked bashfully, "W-Wait... Y-You were watching me all this time...in the rain...?"

"CHA! TOUGHEN UP! DON'T SOUND INFERIOR!" Inner Sakura thundered and clenched both of her fists.

"Hn. I guess you can say that..." Sasuke mumbled aloofly as he adjusted his hands into his pockets while avoiding eye contact and he shrugged.

"W...Wait... Were you looking for me?" I asked reluctantly, my voice sounding rather innocent, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks once again as my eyes grew wide.

"NO! BAD SAKURA! QUIT BlUSHING!" Inner Sakura ordered enraged and huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You've surprisingly improved a a lot," he complemented nonchalantly, totally ignoring my question, and the rain began to pour even harder.

"Thanks but I think we should go our separate ways now so we don't get sick," I suggested hastily and my hair was dancing wildly with the potent wind.

"Hn... We can go to my place. It's close by here," Sasuke offered nonchalantly and shrugged.

My eyes widened slightly as I felt my heart skip a beat and now my cheeks were definitely burning of red.

"U-Uh s-sure..." I stuttered pathetically, my voice somewhat bashful, and I then said apprehensively, "Um... Sasuke... I'm sorry about punching you earlier... I didn't mean to...I-I j-just..."

I bit my lips embarrassed as I refused to look at him and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. You packed a pretty powerful punch," he smirked impressed, his eyes locking with mine, and he chuckled.

"Heh... Thanks..." I muttered, avoiding his gaze, and I blushed once more.

"And... I'm sorry about... Well... You know..." Sasuke muttered while twitching, his eyes shut closed as I saw the blood rushing to his cheeks, and he turned away from me.

"It's...It's fine..." I assured bashfully as I was blushing madly and I averted my gaze downwards at the ground.

Well, this is awkward...

The rain began to pour even HARDER than before and that's when I sneezed.

Sasuke then abruptly put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go."

Author Note: OOOH SASUKE XD haha just kidding. Thank you guys so much for everything! You are awesome! I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you (: have a nice day!


	15. The Fire

"Take off your clothes."

My body jumped, immensely startled, and I was utterly baffled by his bold command.

"W-What!?"

We had just arrived into his house and that was the first thing he said to me...

How lovely...

"You'll catch hypothermia if you keep them on," he informed nonchalantly and began to start a fire in his fire place by gently doing his famous Fire-Style Jutsu.

"I know that..." I mumbled quietly while shivering and he then glared at me.

"Go!" he ordered impatiently, his voice cold, and he gestured me to go into the bathroom.

I winced as I then frantically scurried over towards the entrance of the bathroom.

"B-But S-Sasuke...I have no extra clothes-" I attempted to say while my right hand was clutching onto the door; however, he interrupted me by saying coldly, "Just go in already and take a hot shower. Hurry."

"B-But-" I stammered while blushing and he gently pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sigh.

I guess I'll just do what he says for now...

His house is quiet.

Too quiet.

When I first arrived into his house, I felt this eerie sensation flow through me, and my stomach grew upset.

It feels so lonely here...

I got undressed and carefully went into the shower.

The hot water was a pleasant rush of relief as it cascaded down my body and I felt like I was in heaven.

I then frowned.

This was all too weird.

I'm in Sasuke's house...

Taking a shower...

And I have no extra clothes...

...

!

"CHA! HE WANTS US TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN!" Inner Sakura yelled furiously and punched the air.

My entire face instantly flushed of neon red and I squealed timidly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke called from outside the door and I winced.

"N-NOTHING!" I shouted bashfully as I was blushing madly and I twitched.

"Hn. Okay..." I heard him mutter suspiciously and a sigh of relief escaped from my lips.

Whoa, that was close...

I don't want him barging in here...especially since what happened today!

Oh the humiliation...

Sigh.

I should take a fast shower so Sasuke can get in.

After all, he's probably cold himself, and I don't want him growing ill.

"Sakura, I laid out something for you to wear on the floor," Sasuke advised nonchalantly, projecting his voice so I was able to hear him, and I nodded.

"Okay, thank you!"

Five minutes later, I got out of the shower, and sheepishly wrapped a white towel around my body.

Apprehensively, I opened the door as I peeked my head out, abruptly seeing Sasuke shirtless, and a tiny squeak escaped my mouth while I blushed furiously.

Before he could even look at me, I swiftly retrieved the outfit that was placed on the floor, and I slammed the door.

I held the folded outfit to my chest and a sigh of relief escaped from my mouth.

Phew.

That was close...

I then realized that what he gave me was an attractive looking night-gown and I blushed ferociously as I twitched.

The night gown's main color was a creamy yellow and it had a pink ribbon firmly placed in the center of the chest area.

I carefully put on the night-gown and blushed once seeing myself in the mirror. It looked rather cute on me; however, sort of...too sexy...

I CAN'T WEAR THIS IN FRONT OF SASUKE!

Where the heck did he get this from anyways!?

He could have just gave me one of his outfits...

...

Uh... Well... Erm...

Maybe that would be kind of weird...

Anyways...

I don't know what to think right now but...I'M FREAKING OUT!

"Sakura, are you done yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently from outside and I winced.

"U-Uh y-yeah!" I replied, my voice full of panic, and I frantically picked up my damp clothes.

"CHA! DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU!" Inner Sakura ordered boldly and my sweat dropped.

I timidly peeked my head out the door while blushing furiously and my heart was pulsating at a rapid pace.

"Uh... Sasuke... Do you have something else I can wear?" I requested apprehensively, my voice awkward, and I faked a smile.

He scowled.

"What's wrong with it?" Sasuke questioned coldly, his voice sounding outrageously menacing, and I gulped.

"U-Uh... W-Well it's kind of m-much..." I stammered sheepishly, blushing madly, and I averted my eyes downwards at the floor.

"Let me see," he retorted hastily, his voice somewhat casual but harsh, and he stared at me intently.

Instantly, I winced, and then gulped.

I took a deep breath as I finally walked out of the bathroom, fully revealing myself, and I felt tremendously uncomfortable while my blushing wouldn't cease.

His eyes widened slightly; however, he then raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "So what was wrong with it?"

I twitched, instantly feeling my face turn blue, and my jaw dropped in utter disbelief.

"CHA! HE'S A FREAKING PERVERT!" Inner Sakura screeched as she hurled her clenched fists around frantically and she growled.

"N...Never-mind..." I mumbled, utterly dumbstruck, and I sighed.

"I found it in my mother's room..." Sasuke muttered quietly and added, "I thought you would like it..."

I winced.

Immediately, my eyes widened enormously as my entire face flushed of pink, and I gestured my hands to show that I was appreciative.

"I-I do like it! I just thought it was kind of much since it-"

"Tch. Don't worry. No one is even going to see you. I'm going in now," he stated coldly while closing his eyes, his voice full of bitterness, and he entered into the bathroom.

Puzzled, I blinked my eyes repeatedly, and then my eyes scanned around the room.

I guess now all I do is wait...

Hopefully I didn't offend him.

Sigh.

I then noticed the mysterious fire that was contained in the fire place and I sat down in front of it.

It was rather beautiful as I watched the flames dance with one another and the heat radiating from the fire was pleasant as well.

How can something so fierce be so beautiful...?

This fire kind of reminds me of Sasuke...

Hm.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke had finally exited out of the shower while I still remained seated in front of the fire place, and we instantly locked eyes.

He was wearing a black t-shirt along with cargo white shorts and his hair was rather damped.

Whoa, he looks even handsomer...

I felt myself slightly blushing and then I sheepishly looked downwards at the floor.

"CHA! QUIT THINKING LIKE THAT!" Inner Sakura fumed.

This still doesn't make sense though.

Sasuke being nice to me.

Sasuke being kind of romantic.

Sasuke inviting me over to his house.

...

This can't be real. He would never do this...

Ugh!

Maybe I'm just in denial but...

I don't know...

My heart refuses to believe this...

I felt my eyes grew watery and I'm assuming he noticed since he questioned me suspiciously but sternly, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. The heat from the fire is just hard on my eyes..." I lied, my voice quiet but soft, and I avoided his gaze.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he hissed coldly and scowled.

He sat down next to me and I felt him staring at me intently.

I refused to look at him and I only stared into the fire.

I frowned.

Author Note: yes! Two chapters in one day! Woo! XD I think I updated three chapters yesterday o.o Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything, I shall update when I can! Thank you and please review!:D thanks (:


	16. Unexpected Arrival

Abrupt banging was then heard from the front door and we both swiftly turned our heads around.

"Who the hell could that be...?" Sasuke growled, immense bitterness lurking in his voice, and he rose from his seat.

An puzzled expression remained on my face as I watched Sasuke proceed towards the door and he cautiously opened it.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened at seeing who was at the door; however, they then turned fierce.

"Hey Sasuke!" I heard a playful voice sang.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded nonchalantly; however, his voice was cold, and I heard a tad bit of annoyance lurking in his voice.

Curiosity was consuming me as I finally decided to rose from my seat, and I apprehensively walked over towards the Uchia, standing behind him.

I winced at seeing who was at the door and he seemed rather familiar...

Come to think of it...I think he was one of Sasuke's old team-mates...

I think his name was...

"Suigetsu, I said what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke repeated once again, extreme frustration in his voice, and an sigh of annoyance escaped from his mouth.

The young man identified as "Suigetsu" then unexpectedly placed a hand on Sasuke's right shoulder, slightly pushing him away, and his violet eyes were dancing of amusement as he looked directly at me.

"You never told me you got a girlfriend, either that or you must like this girl," Suigetsu remarked mischievously, inching his face closer towards me, examining my face, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I backed away slightly.

"CHA! LET ME AT HIM! I'LL PULVERIZE HIM! I'LL MUTILATE HIM! CHA!" Inner Sakura erupted ferociously, punching her fists vigorously in the air as usual, and she growled.

Sasuke then grabbed Suigetsu by the back of his shirt as I was then able to see that the Uchia was slightly blushing and he forcibly pulled him back while scowling.

Sasuke then firmly held Suigetsu up by the collar of his shirt and their eyes locked.

"Shut up! Now how the hell did you find out where I lived?!" Sasuke demanded in a menacing tone, pulling him even closer, and his onyx eyes were like daggers.

Suigetsu smirked and chuckled. "I have my ways."

Sighing, Sasuke put him down, and snarled bitterly, "How annoying..."

Suigetsu then aloofly flipped his silver hair and he flashed me a smirk.

"Now what's your name doll-face? I think I've seen you before. So what's your name, beautiful?" Suigetsu questioned flirtatiously, his voice playful, and he flashed me a wink.

I twitched as my sweat dropped and I just wanted to punch this guy's guts out.

"It's Sakura..." I managed to say while twitching, containing my anger, and I felt my face grow blue.

"Sakura, eh? Well, name's Suigetsu. Glad to meet you," he flirted playfully and flashed me a wink.

Sasuke glared at his former team-mate; however, I could tell that he was attempting to remain calm.

Unexpectedly, Suigetsu casually walked up to me as he put his arm around me, and I felt my body jump once we made physical contact.

"Now Sasuke, if she isn't your girl, than I would be more than happy to take her on a date," Suigetsu informed casually, suddenly caressing my chin as I felt my cheeks flush of pink slightly, and I was just moments away from punching this dude's lights out; however, Sasuke had acted first before I could.

"Leave her alone," Sasuke ordered sternly, his fierce eyes staring directly at him, and he forcibly pulled Suigetsu away from me once again.

His former team-mate brushed himself off as he quickly composed himself and he huffed.

"Didn't know you were the jealous type. Heh, how intriguing... This girl must mean a lot to you, you obviously have the hots for her..." Suigetsu teased quietly while smirking, his violet eyes taunting Sasuke, and he then asked eagerly but casually, "So got any food?"

He then walked into Sasuke's house, uninvited, and began to look into his fridge.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Sasuke hissed viciously, his voice insanely intimidating, and he scowled.

"I will if you let me take Sakura with me," Suigetsu retorted boldly while chuckling and he obtained an apple from within the fridge and took a bite out of it.

"I'm serious...leave NOW!" Sasuke ordered, his voice immensely powerful, and his scowl remained.

"Cut me some slack, dude! It's freaking raining! Chill!" Suigetsu replied slightly annoyed while frowning; however, his voice was rather casual, and he took another bite out of the apple.

"I don't care. Leave or else," Sasuke threatened bitterly, frustration was building up inside him, and his eyes abruptly shifted into the Sharingan.

I winced, utterly shocked that Sasuke would even use the Sharingan on Suigetsu, and my eyes trembled of fear.

"Aw, you're no fun," Suigetsu complained, aloofly adjusting his arms behind his head, and he casually walked over towards us.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone... After all, having a girl in your crib is a rare site," Suigetsu stated while chuckling, then flashed me a wink, and said to me in a flirtatious matter, "See you around, Sakura."

Suigetsu nonchalantly exited the house as Sasuke violently slammed the door with monstrous force and I flinched.

A realization suddenly had occurred to me...

When Suigetsu said that Sasuke must like me...Sasuke never denied it.

...

Author Note: oh my gosh I'm at my boyfriend's house right now and we were watching movies and I was trembling and I'm like..."I...MUST...UPDATE...O_O" I think I'm addicted to updating XD

I just finished watching White Chicks with his sister and now I'm hyper and it's like two in the morning XD Anyways, sorry if this chapter isn't that good:( well um... Thank you guys so much for everything I shall update when I can and please review, thank you:D

By the way...I LOVE SUIGETSU XD


	17. Darkness

Silence consumed the house as I was rather engrossed with Sasuke's unreadable face expression and I so badly wanted to know what he was thinking.

Him wanting Suigetsu to leave so urgently made me rather curious on why he wanted to kick him out that badly.

Was it because Sasuke was just simply annoyed by him since Suigetsu intended to try to embarrass him?

Or...

Was it simply because he was mainly jealous?

Or...

Both?

Hm. I don't know.

I'm kind of thankful he left though.

He was starting to get on my nerves, especially Inner Sakura's.

"CHA! THAT'S RIGHT!" my inner self screeched proudly.

We returned back to our previous seats in front of the fire place as the fire abruptly went out and my body jumped startled.

That was a little too odd...

The wind roared outrageously while darkness was briskly expanding across the sky and the rain was pouring down at a rapid pace.

That's when all the power went out in the house.

A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as I frantically looked around in fear to see nothing but pure darkness and I felt this eerie sensation.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, his voice fierce, and he huffed.

Darkness had fully consumed the home and I couldn't even see Sasuke's face.

We were both trapped in the darkness and I began to feel major anxiety.

"S...Sasuke?" I called out apprehensively but bashfully, feeling fear consume me, and I felt rather ridiculous for my unnecessary bashfulness.

"CHA! TOUGHEN UP GIRL! WE'VE BEEN IN THE DARK MILLIONS OF TIMES!" Inner Sakura reminded me, immense frustration in her voice, and she kicked the air.

Yeah, she's right but...

I've never been alone in the dark with Sasuke-kun before...

"Sakura, I'm right here," Sasuke answered nonchalantly, I then felt him tug on my right arm, and he pulled me closer towards him.

"Eek!" I squeaked timidly, feeling myself blush slightly, and I blinked repeatedly in utter confusion.

He then surprisingly pulled me into a hug and my eyes widened enormously while they trembled wildly.

"Are you okay?" he asked casually, his voice quiet but smooth, and he then ordered quietly but strictly, "Just stay with me. Don't move."

I gulped as I nodded, even fully knowing that he couldn't possibly see me nod, and I felt my heart pulsating rapidly.

My cheeks were burning of scarlet red and my heart felt as if it was dancing of excitement as he held me so close to him.

We both remained seated on the floor of course.

"CHA! OF COURSE WE ARE OKAY!" Inner Sakura immediately yelled confidently and punched the air vigorously.

"I'm f...fine..." I managed to say sheepishly; however, I attempted to sound bold as possible; however, I failed miserably.

The air became thick and it felt rather more difficult to breath.

"Sasuke it's getting late and I have to go home soon before my mom has a cow," I informed quietly, my voice full of worry, and I bit my lip.

Before Sasuke could even reply, the wind roared outrageously once again, and we both heard thunder.

It began to storm.

"Hn. If it clears up, I'll walk you home... If not...then you're staying here..." Sasuke explained nonchalantly and held me tighter.

My eyes widened insanely at his words as I felt my entire face glowing of neon-red and my eyes were trembling wildly.

S...S-Staying the night at S-Sasuke-kun's house...?

Oh my...g-

"CHA! HE WANTS TO GET IN OUR PANTS I'M TELLING YOU! SAI WAS RIGHT WHEN HE SAID THIS DUDE WAS HORNY! AHH! NO! NO! NO! IT'S ALREADY BEEN LIKE A DAY OR TWO AND SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED SINCE THAT PERVERT HAS RETURNED! CHA!" Inner Sakura screamed frantically, her voice full of panic, and she put her hands onto the sides of her head.

I then thought about it for a moment.

Maybe... Maybe he wants me to stay because he doesn't want to be all lonely in this huge house... After all, he does live alone, and I can't imagine how hard that must be for him...

It's the same with Naruto too...

They should just move in with each other so they won't be as lonely; however, I think they would bicker constantly.

And because it would be somewhat awkward...and weird...

Silence filled the room as Sasuke just continued to hold me and my heart was pounding faster than any drum.

I felt so awkward and I had no idea what to say.

Oh, why do I have to feel this way?

Sigh.

Sasuke probably feels the same way too...

Maybe.

Wait, why is he even holding me in the first place?

"BECAUSE HE'S A DAMN PERVERT!" Inner Sakura answered for me and my sweat dropped.

I guess I should just cherish this moment while it lasts and enjoy it too ;however, I feel like I'm unable too...

I mean... Is Sasuke really doing this?

Is he really holding me in his arms like this?

...

Back then, I would have fantasies about Sasuke doing these sort of things; however, I knew they would never come true.

But here we are...and I don't feel happy.

What's wrong with me?

This is everything I ever wanted, isn't it?

Then... Why am I not happy?

Why-

"Sakura," Sasuke suddenly interrupted my train of thoughts and I winced.

"Y-Yes?" I replied nervously and bit my lip.

"I know something is wrong. Just say it already..." he muttered quietly, his voice cold but calm and I felt his warm breath collide against my skin.

I froze.

What the hell am I suppose to say?

For a few moments, I carefully gathered my thoughts together, and thought of what to say.

"Look Sasuke... It's just... Ever since you returned, I haven't felt happy, and I'm not sure why... Maybe it's because I feel a little disappointed that Naruto and I didn't pull you out of the darkness ourselves and you came back on your own so easily... But... I feel like there is more to it though..." I admitted quietly, my voice depressive, and I frowned.

"Idiot. You and Naruto did have some influence on my return. Without you guys, I'd probably wouldn't be here right now," Sasuke revealed coldly, his voice bitter; however, there was immense gratitude in his voice.

I was utterly dumbfounded as my emerald eyes trembled wildly and I was at a loss for words.

"Sakura... Thank you for not giving up on me and thank you for loving me..." he whispered into my ear, pulling me even closer to him, and he held me tighter.

My heart skipped a beat for a moment at hearing his breath-taking words and my eyes were trembling ferociously.

Did... Did Sasuke really just say that?

DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT!?

Tears began to form in my eyes and I shut them tightly as my head snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you for coming back..." I managed to say, my voice shaky as I attempted to fight back the tears; however, they all unleashed from my eyes.

I began to silently sob, hoping that he wouldn't notice; however, he did, and he gently wiped away my tears.

"Hn. You always seem to cry..." he muttered and sighed.

I growled as I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and I then fumed, "S-Shut up! It's not my fault! I can't help it! And... And why are you even holding me anyways?!"

"Because I-"

There then was abrupt banging once again on the door and Sasuke growled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke cussed under his breath as he stood and told me strictly, "You stay here."

I nodded.

He somehow managed to find his way through the darkness and he opened the front door.

But no one was there...

Author Note: okay, I went to bed at 3 last night, and I woke up at 6 but I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to type this instead XD thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you:D


	18. The Gift

Apprehensively, I rose from my seat, and advanced towards him.

"No one was there?" I asked puzzled, coming to a halt, and I adjusted a hand to my chin.

Sasuke swiftly turned around to face me, his eyes fierce, and he scowled.

"I thought I told you to stay there," Sasuke hissed coldly, his voice menacing, and he began to walk towards me.

Is he worried about someone hurting me?

Was that why he wanted me to remain where I was?

Does he want to protect me?

"CHA! YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK! QUIT THINKING LIKE THAT!" Inner Sakura hissed infuriated.

Unfortunately, the unthinkable had happened...

Once again...

Sasuke had tripped on a dented piece of wood that was hidden in the floor and he fell on top of me.

A tiny scream escaped from my lips as we fell to the floor and I shut my eyes in fear.

Thud.

Sheepishly, my eyes fluttered opened, and I immediately winced at seeing Sasuke hovering above me. My cheeks flushed of pink once realizing that he was currently now pinning me to the floor and my heart was pulsating rapidly.

Our eyes simultaneously widened in shock and I even was able to see Sasuke blush slightly as he stared down at me dumbfounded.

It seemed as if everything went mute and that time had stopped.

"SAKURA!?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice call from the doorway and lighting was then abruptly heard.

Oh no.

Someone kill me now.

We both turned our heads around to see my mother at the doorway.

She was twitching insanely as her entire jaw had dropped in utter disbelief and her face turned blue.

"HOLY SHIT! WE ARE SO FUCKED! KISS OUR CHANCES OF MARRYING SASUKE GOODBYE! SHE'LL NEVER APPROVE OF HIM NOW! CHA!" Inner Sakura hollered, immense panic in her voice, and she frantically waved her arms around.

"I...I mean I thought you would be here, S-Sakura...but... I never thought..." my mother started, immensely baffled as her voice began to trail off, and we both eagerly awaited for her response.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't get off of me yet...

"HE'S A PERVERT! I'M TELLING YOU!" Inner Sakura screeched and waved her arms around frantically.

"I NEVER THOUGHT MY DAUGHTER WOULD BE SO LUCKY TO HAVE HER FIRST TIME WITH YOU, SASUKE!" she abruptly yelled overjoyed, her eyes sparkling of admiration as they suddenly turned into hearts, and she sighed dreamily.

IMMEDIATElY, Sasuke quickly got off me, and he was blushing furiously while twitching.

Both of our jaws dropped in IMMENSE shock as I was twitching insanely and I felt an tremendous amount of blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"AHHHHH! MOM!" I screamed flustered, feeling utterly mortified, and I clenched both of my fists as I sat up.

Sasuke was sitting right next to me.

"Oh and you even have a sexy night gown for the occasion!" my mother remarked excitedly.

I instantly gasped of embarrassment as I glanced down at my body and I shyly covered my chest with my arms.

The blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks.

"Well, Sakura, I'm just going to assume you're staying here for the night! I can't wait to tell your father! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed gleefully as she squealed like a fan-girl and she was even blushing.

My eyes widened enormously once she mentioned my "father" and I felt fear consume me.

"CHA! WE CAN'T LET HER TELL DAD! DAD WILL KILL SASUKE! NO, NO, NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Inner Sakura yelled frantically and began to twirl around in circles while holding onto the sides of her head.

"MOM WE AREN'T-" I attempted to say; however, my mother had interrupted me.

"Well see you later, sweetie...and Sasuke, don't thrust too hard now! Be gentle," my mother informed, flashing Sasuke a wink, and she chuckled mischievously.

Sasuke winced as he blushed slightly and a look of disgust appeared on his face as he twitched.

We were both twitching insanely as we stared at my mother in disbelief and were blushing furiously.

"Goodbye now, my dears! This is my little gift to you! Hee-hee!" she told us winking and threw a tiny object at Sasuke.

He caught it with much ease.

"Bye now! I LOVE THE RAIN!" my mother unexpectedly shouted to the sky, her voice filled with immense happiness, and she slammed the door with much force.

Reluctantly, Sasuke opened the palm of his hand to see what the object was that my mother had gave him, and it was...

A condom.

He angrily hurled it at the wall.

Author Note: XD when I first thought of this chapter, I started giggling psychotically, and I was saying to my boyfriend and his sister, "I HAVE AN IDEA! I HAVE AN IDEA!" XD

Anyways... Thank you guys so much for everything! You're all awesome (; I really appreciate all of you reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing.

Makes me day and I love writing this story. I shall update soon and please review! Thank you(:


	19. Apprehensiveness

Silence consumed the room for a moment as I felt rather frightened by Sasuke's previous action and I stared at him, utterly dumbstruck.

This silence was killing me.

The sound of the rain was rather soothing but mystifying at the same time and it comforted the silence.

I gulped, unsure of what to say, and he then abruptly started a fire in the fire place, causing some of the darkness to vanish, and I was finally able to receive a better visualization of his face.

I winced.

He looked so frustrated, so infuriated, and his RED eyes were menacing.

Why was his Sharingan activated?

Did my mother really upset him that badly?

I hope not.

I wonder if it activates by itself when feeling certain emotions or something?

I don't know.

I wouldn't know.

Sasuke's eyes then returned to normal, his Sharingan vanishing, and his onyx eyes reappeared once again.

Apprehensively, I turned my head towards the left, looking at these raindrops that were gradually streaming down a widow, and I then realized that it began to drizzle outside.

"I'm going to walk you home," he suddenly stated boldly but sternly, his voice intimidating while quiet, and he was intently staring down at the blazing fire contained within the fire place.

I was taken aback by his unexpected statement and grew rather puzzled.

Was it because...it was now drizzling outside?

It seemed he was enjoying my company somewhat; however, my mother might have made him think otherwise...

Sigh.

"I'm...I'm sorry if my mom-" I attempted to say; however, he rudely interrupted me by stating coldly, "Save your words. I just don't want your parents getting the wrong idea."

For a moment, I remained quiet as I innocently stared at him for a few seconds, and I then nodded.

"I understand," I replied quietly, my eyes becoming fierce; however, disappointment was lurking in my heart.

I suppose a part of me did want to stay with him tonight; however, a part of me did not.

Staying over here at Sasuke's house seems a little too weird anyways...

Briskly, he walked over towards this closet, opening it, and he obtained a white jacket.

"Put this on," he ordered nonchalantly, forcibly hurling the jacket over at me, and I caught it with much ease.

"This yours?" I asked casually, blinking my eyes repeatedly, and I examined the jacket carefully.

"Doesn't matter," he answered quietly, refusing to look at me, and he proceeded towards the front door.

I followed him and put the jacket on.

"You sure you want me to go?" I inquired reluctantly, biting my lip, and

I came to a halt once I finally stood behind him.

He stood in front of the door, not facing me, and was silent for a moment.

"It's for the best..." Sasuke mumbled quietly while opening the door, still not facing me, and he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

With immense speed, I quickly gathered my previous folded-clothes that were insanely drenched of water and I held them carefully.

He exited the house while I followed along behind him and I closed the door from behind.

It was drizzling as I felt the immensely cold raindrops collide with my skin and I felt shivers rush down my spine.

"Won't you be cold? We should go back inside and get you a jacket," I insisted, my voice full of concern, and I felt a frown gradually forming across my lips.

"Won't you stop asking such stupid questions?" Sasuke abruptly snapped as he turned his head to look at me and flashed me a glare.

I winced and looked at him in utter disbelief and my eyes trembled wildly.

His voice was so full of immense bitterness, that it caused my heart to sunk, and I frowned in disappointment.

"You know, I can very easily walk home by myself. I can manage. Trust me," I insisted sternly, frustration and hurt lurking in my voice, and my eyes grew fierce as we locked eyes.

"I don't care," he huffed stubbornly and added coldly, "I'm walking you home."

He nonchalantly advanced forward and I felt my blood boiling as I tightly clenched both of my fists.

"Why, why do you have to walk me home anyways? I mean, I'm no weakling anymore! But knowing you, Sasuke... You... You would never walk me home!" I fumed in frustration, my voice projecting incredibly, and I eagerly awaited for his reply.

Once my voice entered into his ears, he stopped in his tracks, and he remained not facing me.

"You shouldn't question everything. We're wasting time," he stated nonchalantly but coldly as he turned his head slightly to look at me and he then casually proceeded forward once again.

I growled in frustration as I watched him walk ahead of me and I huffed.

As several minutes passed, the rain caused our hair and clothes to grow rather damp, and the entire time we walked in silence.

I was following along behind him the entire time too...

It was so cold.

Wasn't he cold? He must be freezing...

Such bipolar weather...I swear.

My mother informed me earlier today that tomorrow would be an outrageously hot day.

Totally looking forward to that...

Sigh.

Suddenly, we had finally arrived in front of my home, and the both of us came to a halt.

Our eyes locked, both intently staring at each other, and I felt the rain hug me.

"Thanks for walking me home..." I managed to say quietly, my voice soft as I looked down at the ground with my depressive eyes, and I felt slightly guilty at what I had said to him earlier.

Maybe he just wanted to walk me home not because I was weak...but because he didn't want to be alone.

Maybe...

"I'm sorry about earlier..." I then whispered softly, refusing to look at him as I remained looking downwards, and I watched the raindrops collide with the ground.

"Hn. I'll see you around..." Sasuke muttered quietly, his voice trailing off, and began to walk towards me; however, he walked passed me as his hands remained tucked into his pockets aloofly.

Frowning, I turned around as I watched him walk away, and the wind danced with my hair.

Sasuke...

That night, I explained to my mother that Sasuke and I were just friends, and that he caught me training in the rain, so he invited me over to change into some dry clothes. Also, that we weren't together, and that night-gown was really the only thing he had for me to wear.

It took awhile to convince her; however, she did believe me eventually.

Luckily, she never told my father about Sasuke yet, and I felt such an outrageous rush of relief once I found that out.

The next morning, my parents had gone out to the store, and I remained eating my breakfast while sitting at the kitchen table.

It was almost noon and I had woken up late.

I stared down at my reflection in my orange juice as a frown formed across my lips and so many thoughts about yesterday were swirling around in my mind.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on my front door, and I instinctively turned my head around to look at the door.

"Huh?" I accidentally but innocently whispered out-loud as I rose from

my seat and I opened the door.

It was Naruto.

He flashed me a huge grin once he saw me and chucked silently.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan! It's really a hot one today so I thought we would all go to the pool again!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and then added sheepishly, "Especially since you kind of left early yesterday... Heh heh..."

He laughed nervously and I frowned.

"I don't know, Naruto... I think we should be focusing on our training..." I mumbled uncertainly as I put a hand to my chin and I looked downwards at my doormat.

"Oh come on, Sakura! You look like you need to be cheered up anyways! Besides, I invited both Sai and Sasuke again! We are meeting them at the entrance of the locker rooms!" Naruto proclaimed jollily as he closed his eyes and chuckled loudly.

Apprehensively, I pondered for a moment on whether I should go or not, and I struggled immensely with the decision.

It's true, a part of me did want to see Sasuke to apologize once again; however, another part of me wanted to avoid him...

Not only that, but...Ino's harsh words about my breasts are still haunting me immensely, and I still felt tremendously uncomfortable.

Sigh, I guess it wouldn't really hurt to go now, would it?

I might as well...

"I guess I'll go. Just let me get my stuff together," I told him quietly and flashed him a tiny smile.

"GREAT! Hurry up and get your stuff! I'm so happy you're going, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exploded in happiness, putting both of his arms out, and chuckled.

I squinted my eyes in annoyance and my sweat dropped.

"Idiot, don't make me hit you..." I muttered darkly while scowling, my voice menacing, and he winced.

Sighing, I went upstairs, and into my room.

I quickly assembled my belongings together into my pink bag and I was wearing my bathing suit underneath my clothes.

Briskly, I returned downstairs to see Naruto eagerly waiting for me by the front door, and it even seemed that his own smile had brightened up the entire house.

I returned the smile as a shy laugh escaped my lips and I said quietly, "Let's go."

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted overly -excited, grabbing my arm, and he dragged me out the door.

"HEY! CHA! WATCH IT!" I hollered at him, feeling my inner self come out of me, and I growled.

"CHA! THAT'S RIGHT!" Inner Sakura screeched and punched the air with her right fist.

Naruto and I casually chatted the entire time when we were walking to our destination.

Several minutes later, we had almost arrived to our destination, and a gasp had escaped passed through Naruto's lips once he saw the entrance to the pool's locker rooms from afar.

Both Sai and Sasuke were standing in front of the locker rooms, patiently waiting for us, and I winced once I saw Sasuke.

My eyes trembled wildly.

Naruto pointed a finger at them and shouted, "Let's go!"

Suddenly, Naruto had unexpectedly grabbed onto my hand, causing my cheeks to flush slightly of pink, and he ran towards the two while my hand was in his grasp.

I tried my absolute best to escape his grasp; however, his grip was immensely strong.

When we finally approached the two, we came to a halt, and I saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

His onyx eyes seemed fiery, as if they were burning of hatred, and he looked as if he wanted to murder Naruto.

I then looked down to see that Naruto was still holding onto my hand and I growled.

"CHA! Hands off!" I growled, Inner Sakura slightly unleashing from within me, and I hit the blond lightly on the head.

Naruto groaned, instantly letting go of my hand, and I growled.

I quickly composed myself as I bit my lip and I then apprehensively looked over at Sasuke...

He was staring at me intently and it made me wonder if he was...

Jealous.

Author Note: Hi guys! I really enjoyed typing this chapter! One of my favorites (: thank you guys so much for everything I highly appreciate it! You all make my day, thank you! Well, I shall update when I can! Please review and thank you (:


	20. Daze

Promptly, I averted my gaze downwards, staring directly at the cement, and I felt his fierce eyes pierce right through me.

My heart was throbbing wildly as I felt an intense amount of anxiety building up inside me and no words could describe on how uncomfortable I felt.

"Alright, let's get going guys!" Naruto urged blithely, adjusting both of his hands onto his sides proudly, and he chortled.

We all nodded in silence and they began to enter into the guy's locker room.

One by one, they entered, and Sasuke was the last one to enter.

Before entering, he turned his head slightly, giving me one brisk glance, his eyes still remained fierce, and he nonchalantly entered into the locker room.

I felt my heart sunk at their absence and felt loneliness consuming me.

The wind roared angrily as leaves danced around me and my depressive eyes stared down at the cement.

I wonder...if he hates me?

It's a ridiculous thought, that's true, but...

He might have at a point.

Sighing, I reluctantly entered into the female locker room, and exchanged random glances with other girls I didn't know as I proceeded towards the lockers.

Luckily, the locker I had used last time was still available, and I put my pink bag inside it.

I swiftly took off my clothes, revealing my bathing suit, and my eyes scanned the area to see if anyone was watching me.

I only saw girls exiting the locker room and a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

The lights were so dim in here, making everything eerie, and I felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

I only heard an ominous buzzing noise that originated from the lights and everyone else's voices in the room seemed to be on mute as I grew into a daze.

Several minutes later, the locker room was empty, myself only remaining in it, and I was sitting on one of the wooden benches in a daze.

It was so hot in there and I felt as if someone was hypnotizing me and I was unable to move.

The blood was rushing to my cheeks for no apparent reason and my vision was gradually diminishing.

Could it be possible that I was getting a fever?

But... Why?

Or... Am I trapped in some sort of Genjutsu?

Impossible, I would have sensed it already if I was in one but...maybe it is a possibility.

Then again, it could be because of the rain I was in yesterday...

That's a more logical reason.

With much caution, I stood up weakly, attempting to sustain my balance; however, I fell backwards as my vision was rather blurry.

I slowly closed my eyes as I fell, feeling no emotions whatsoever, and I felt as if I was about to faint.

Instantly, someone had caught me from behind, and my eyes gradually fluttered open.

The person from behind gently pushed me forward, allowing me to stand up straight directly, and I weakly turned around to see that it was Hinata.

"S-Sakura-chan... A-Are y-you...okay?" she questioned bashfully, pure concern in her voice, and a frown of worriment formed across her lips.

"I'm okay... Thank you," I whispered softly under my breath while attempting to compose myself as I began to feel dizzy; however, I flashed her a tiny smile.

"A-Are you sure? It seems like you're about to f-fall o-over, Sakura-chan..." she remarked shyly as she put a clenched fist to her heart in concern and her frown still remained.

Ino's harsh words about my breasts were then violently ringing in my ears once I looked down at Hinata's clenched fist that was placed onto her heart, in other words her chest area, and I felt embarrassment surge through me.

I wanted to slap myself for thinking such thoughts at time like this, especially since she had just saved me when I was about to faint, and I felt rather guilty.

I didn't feel jealous of her or angry.

I only felt bad about myself for not being as big as her.

I-If you know what I mean...

Hinata was so incredibly beautiful and has such a pure heart.

I wish I can say the same about myself but I cannot...

She was wearing an orange one-piece and her long hair cascaded down her back beautifully.

Sheepishly, I covered my chest with my arms as my cheeks flushed of pink; however, I still felt rather weak.

"I'll be okay, Hinata..." I assured her softly, attempting to keep that tiny grin remaining across my lips, and I felt my legs trembling.

This is bad. I feel like I'm about to pass out any minute. Maybe it's just all in my head though...

"I-It's really h-hot in here. The heat is probably getting to y-you. W-We should t-try going s-swimming," Hinata suggested stuttering, her voice bashful as always, and she put a hand on my left shoulder, attempting to sustain my balance.

I nodded without looking at her, still in a daze, and she carefully guided me out of the locker room.

I wanted to heal myself; however, my thoughts seemed somewhat distorted, and it was rather difficult to comprehend what was going on.

We entered into the pool area.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were surprisingly standing on the cement by the entrance of the locker rooms and we instantly came to a halt once we were in front of them.

Sasuke's hands were aloofly tucked into his trunk pockets and he stared at me intently with his fierce eyes.

Hinata's face immediately erupted of crimson red once she saw Naruto and she was blushing ferociously.

"N-Naruto-k-kun... S-Sakura s-seems d-d-dizzy," Hinata stammered, her eyes wide the entire time, and she then abruptly fainted; however, Naruto had caught her.

His sweat dropped.

"Eh... You sure you're not all dizzy yourself?" Naruto mumbled as he laughed nervously and he was holding her bridal-style.

I was staring off into space, still in a daze, and it felt as if my brain was melting.

"I'm going to go take her to the infirmary," Naruto informed us awkwardly, then looked at me while frowning, and asked, "Are you going to be okay, Sakura-chan?"

"I'll be fine," I replied with no emotion in my voice as I was staring directly at the pool, still in a daze, and I felt my body burning up.

I slowly walked over towards one of the edges of the pool, climbed down the tiny ladder, and the ice-cold water didn't bother me for I felt completely numb.

I then floated above on my back as I stared directly at the sun in a daze and I felt weaker and weaker by the minute.

My brain has probably turned into mush by then...

"Uh, okay... I'll be back!" I heard Naruto call from afar, his voice nervous, and he rushed to the infirmary while carrying Hinata.

My eyes were fighting to remain open and my head was burning insanely.

I began to sink into the water as I lost my consciousness; however, I felt someone jerk me up by pulling on my left arm, forcing me to stand in the water, and I turned around to the left to see Sasuke.

"Idiot, are you trying to drown!?" Sasuke snarled coldly, his voice menacing while his eyes were fierce, and he was clenching his jaw tightly.

His grip on my arm tighten and he forcibly pulled me closer, forcing me to look directly into his eyes; however, my vision was fading rapidly as my face was expressionless.

"S...Sasuke..." I whispered weakly, my face burning of scarlet red, and my eyes were fighting to stay open once again.

Everything then went black.

Author Note: hello everyone! And don't worry, I didn't forget about Sai, he's creepily lurking in the pool somewhere XD haha Anyways... THANK YOU guys so much for EVERYTHING! I really mean it! Thank you(: I hoped you liked this chapter and I shall update when I can! Please review! Thank you(:


	21. Infirmary

Darkness was all I could see until my eyes struggled to open and they finally did.

The first thing I saw was Sasuke once I sat up and my body jumped, utterly startled.

My eyes scanned the room and I then realized I was laying in this bed.

Sasuke was sitting in a chair that was in front of my bed.

He looked so nonchalant but emotionless.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed someone laying in another bed that was right next to me, and I realized it was Hinata once I turned to the right.

She was still unconscious and Naruto was sitting on a chair in front of her bed.

We were in the infirmary.

"Heh! You've finally woke up Sakura-chan!" Naruto acknowledged casually and chuckled.

Innocently, I looked over at Hinata in concern, and asked quietly, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine. She's such a weirdo though! She always faints whenever she sees me, it's kind of getting annoying," Naruto complained childishly while he aloofly put his hands behind his head and he groaned.

"CHA! Don't call her that! You jerk!" I hollered, Inner Sakura coming out of me, and I clenched my right fist tightly.

Naruto winced and then gulped.

"Eh heh. Sorry..." he apologized with a nervous laugh while rubbing his head and then added flirtatiously, "By the way Sakura-chan, you look really cute in your swimsuit!"

He flashed me a wink and I instantly winced as a gasp of fear escaped my mouth.

Sheepishly, I covered myself with arms, feeling utterly mortified, and my cheeks flushed of pink.

"S-Shut u-up! You idiot!" I yelled embarrassed, my cheeks heating up even more, and I then avoided eye contact.

A huff of annoyance had exited out Sasuke's mouth and I saw him roll his onyx eyes as he scowled.

That reminds me...

Sasuke has been waiting for me to wake up all this time and I wonder how long he's been waiting...

He...He didn't have to wait for me to wake up though. It's not required or anything so...maybe he does really care about me?

"CHA! THE NURSES PROBABLY PRESSURED HIM TO STAY!" Inner Sakura roared ferociously and clenched her right fist.

Hm, that probably is the reason...

Wait...does that mean Sasuke-kun carried me all the way here!?

My entire instantly flushed of pink as I bashfully stared down at my lap and I tried my best to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto inquired puzzled, probably noticing the pinkness scattering all around my face, and I winced.

"N-Nothing!" I assured nervously and I waved my arms around frantically as I felt utterly mortified.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow suspiciously at my odd behavior and I felt myself blush even more at seeing him.

Unexpectedly, one of the female nurses had advanced towards the left side of my bed, and flashed me a heart-warming smile.

"I'm surprised to see you as a patient for once, Sakura-chan. Usually you're the one tending to the patients," she told me smiling and laughed softly.

I laughed bashfully while closing my eyes, my laugh being fake, and I replied quietly, "Yeah, the irony... Haha."

"Were you out in the rain yesterday?" she questioned curiously, running a finger through her short sandy-brunette hair, and blinked repeatedly.

"Yeah, I was training. Sorry, I'll try to be less careless next time," I told her kindly, flashing her a fake heart-warming smile, and the memory of Sasuke seeing me train in the rain entered into my mind.

I felt guilt consume me as I hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get ill either and a tiny frown formed across my lips.

"Hey, you're awfully handsome, do you have a girlfriend?" the nurse suddenly asked Sasuke in a flirtatious manner as she was bending down so her face was inches away from his and she flashed him a wink.

Instantly, I twitched as my body grew more tense, wincing, and I felt anger building up from inside me.

"Why does it matter?" he asked nonchalantly, his voice somewhat cold, and he didn't even turn his head to look at her.

She ran her index slowly across his collarbone and seductively whispered into his ear while smirking, "I guess you're right, it shouldn't matter."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I felt my cheeks flush of scarlet red while I attempted to contain my anger and my twitching wouldn't ceased.

"CHA! ADMIT IT! YOU'RE JEALOUS!" Inner Sakura abruptly declared while smirking and adjusted both of her hands onto her hips confidently.

Pft. I am NOT jealous. I have no reason to be.

"CHA! YEAH YOU ARE!" Inner Sakura retaliated furiously and clenched both of her fists.

NO I'M NOT!

Groan.

How annoying...

"Don't touch me," Sasuke told her coldly, his voice was quiet but menacing, and he glared at her.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna have fun?" she asked seductively as she placed a hand on the side of Sasuke's face and chuckled.

"Uh, lady... Can you like...leave?" Naruto asked awkwardly and he was twitching.

"Can you like...shut up?!" the nurse hissed angrily at Naruto and Sasuke then slapped her hand away from his face.

"I said don't touch me," Sasuke told her sternly, his eyes menacing, and he glared at her.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," she whispered flirtatiously, touching his face once again, and smirked.

Without thinking, I jumped out of my bed as I tightly clenched both of my fists, and my eyes passionately burned of pure anger.

"CHA! HE SAID NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" I thundered infuriated, Inner Sakura unleashing from within me, and I growled while I was blushing furiously.

Sai then abruptly entered into the room and he blinked puzzled.

"Huh? Who would want to touch Ugly?" Sai asked innocently, obviously not hearing me correctly, and he blinked repeatedly in confusion.

"SAI!" I erupted in full rage, Inner Sakura fully taking control, and my clenched fist brutally slammed into his face.

Sai's body collided into the wall and blood was oozing out of his nose and mouth.

He fell to the floor.

Silence.

I put a hand to my mouth in worriment as my face turned blue and I felt an tremendous amount of overwhelming guilt.

"Sakura! This is an infirmary! We don't use violence here!" the nurse hollered enraged as she took her hand off of Sasuke and angrily adjusted both of her hands onto her hips.

"I know. I'm sorry," I mumbled as I quickly rushed over to Sai and he sat up.

I bent down while putting my right hand onto his face and began to heal him as chakra surged through my hand.

Sai then averted his eyes towards my chest.

My body instantly jumped, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, and I twitched.

"Nice bikini," Sai commented sarcastically and he added with a fake smile, "I should call you Titless instead."

I twitched, immensely trying to contain my anger; however, it was futile.

I hit Sai lightly on the head, stood up straight, and growled.

"That's it! You can heal yourself!" I huffed stubbornly as I walked back towards the others and I crossed my arms.

Even though Sai was just kidding, his words had hurt me deeply, and felt my heart sunk.

I guess I deserve feeling this way for punching him...

Sigh.

"I can't stand this. I'll have someone else take my shift. I'm leaving. Goodbye!" the nurse hissed bitterly and walked out the door.

She can't do that! That is so unprofessional! What about all her other patients?!

What if someone got hurt at this exact moment and she wasn't there?!

I scowled as I clenched my jaw tightly and my eyes were fierce.

Hinata had suddenly awoken and she moaned a little.

She sat up in her bed while rubbing her eyes and winced once she saw us all staring at her.

Her eyes widened enormously as her cheeks heated up and she questioned bashfully, "W-What h-happened?"

"You fainted," Naruto answered casually and then told her with a smile, "Glad you're okay!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun..." she whispered breathlessly and her entire face flushed of red.

"DON'T FAINT!" Naruto abruptly yelled as his sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Everyone laughed quietly, except for Sasuke of course...

"Alright, let's head back to the pool!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and chuckled.

Everyone began to slowly proceed towards the door, except for me, and Naruto came to a halt once he saw I wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming, Sakura-chan?" he asked puzzled.

"No. What that nurse did just now was ridiculously unprofessional. How dare she leave when anyone can get injured at any second. What if the person that was taking over her shift couldn't make it or didn't get there in time? Then what? I'm staying here until that person comes. I'll tend to any upcoming patients," I stated sternly, my voice powerful, and my eyes were fierce.

The blond nodded.

"I understand, Sakura-chan. Well, we will all be waiting in the pool for you," Naruto advised casually, flashing me a smile, and walked out the door.

I nodded while smiling and turned around.

As they exited, I heard all of their footsteps exit the room; however, I then heard footsteps advancing towards me from behind.

Instinctively, I turned around to see Sasuke, and I winced.

He smirked.

Author Note: thank you guys so much for everything! Gosh I'm tired x_x ughhh Anyways, I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you!


	22. Hot Mess

Dumbfounded, my mouth hung open innocently, and my eyes shook wildly.

He looked impressed.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned baffled, my eyes extremely wide, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Seems like you needed company..." was his response, his voice quiet but calm, and his voice appeared to be trailing off.

His smirk remained.

"Thanks but...I can manage by myself. It's okay," I insisted bashfully as I flashed him a tiny grin and I sheepishly averted my eyes to look downwards at the floor.

What's wrong with me?

Why is my heart pulsating at such a rapid pace?

My palms even feel sweaty and I feel so nervous that I can hardly breath.

Why does his presence restrain me like this?

Keeping me feeling paralyzed, vulnerable, nervous, and...

Afraid.

"Hn. Don't be difficult..." Sasuke muttered as he aloofly adjusted his hands into his trunk pockets and intently stared at me with his mysterious onyx eyes.

"Look, I'll be okay. I don't want you to be bored," I replied sheepishly, gesturing my hands in front my face, and I flashed him a fake smile.

Truth is, I did want him to say; however, I was incredibly nervous at the thought of him staying.

So, I'd be content with either option; if he decided to stay or not.

"Sakura... What are you thinking?" he abruptly asked, his alluring but mysterious voice smoothly slithered into my ears, causing shivers to rush down my spine, and I winced.

"U-Uh, n-nothing i-important!" I stammered pathetically, feeling my entire face flush of pink, and I took a step back.

He took a step forward.

"Oh really?" Sasuke retorted, his voice surprisingly sounding somewhat playful as he smirked, and

he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

I took a another step back as I began to twitch and felt nervousness consume me.

He took another step forward.

"CHA! HE'S HORNY AGAN!" Inner Sakura roared teasingly as she smirked and chuckled.

I felt myself blush at her words; however, I brushed them off.

Oh, shut up.

He is not.

"IS TOO! CHA!" she retorted stubbornly and punched the air.

Sigh.

Sai's harsh words from earlier than abruptly flooded into my mind and I felt my heart sunk.

Sheepishly, I hugged myself, covering my chest, and my cheeks were burning of scarlet red.

I turned my head to the left as I stared downwards at the floor, my trembling eyes were slightly depressive as I felt myself falling into a daze again, and I felt utterly mortified.

"Yes really..." I whispered quietly, not looking at him, and I felt too ashamed to catch his gaze.

It was silent for a moment and I'm just assuming that he was staring at me intently.

He then proceeded forward while I attempted to inch backwards; however, I then realized I was right behind the wall.

I winced as panic could be seen in my eyes and I stared at him as my eyes trembled wildly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly, his onyx eyes fixated on me, and he intently stared down at me.

Shit.

I have to think of something to say fast.

But what?

Apprehensively, I bit my lip as I avoided eye contact, and unscrambled my thoughts so I could think of a clever thing to say.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday..." I managed to say quietly, my voice soft, and I looked downwards at the floor with a depressive expression.

It was true. I did feel incredible sorrow towards what had occurred yesterday and the unnecessary words I said to him.

It felt as it a huge pile of guilt was sitting in my stomach and it refused to leave.

Then again, I also feel guilty for not telling him about my insecureness; however, he stated that he already knew.

So...I rather not mention it.

Even if he really knows it or not.

It's just too embarrassing and awkward to actually chat about.

"Tch. You're still on about that? Forget about it," he told me coldly but aloofly and he then unexpectedly chuckled silently.

Suddenly, he firmly pinned me to the wall, and a tiny scream escaped my mouth once I made physical contact with the wall.

My heart pounded thunderously as I stared into his eyes and he was staring down at me intently.

I was utterly dumbfounded while my mouth innocently hung open in shock and my wide eyes trembled wildly.

The blood was rushing to my cheeks at a rapid pace and it was so difficult to resist his captivating gaze.

Was this really Sasuke...?

"Sakura... Don't-" he attempted to say; however, we heard the door open, and he instantly let go of me.

An huff of annoyance exited his mouth as we composed ourselves and we looked over to see a different nurse.

She was probably the one who was taking over that other ridiculous nurse's shift.

She stared at us puzzled, blinking her eyes a numerous amount of times, and asked hesitantly, "Oh are you two patients?"

"No. We were just staying here until you arrived. Just in case anyone got hurt. I'm a medic ninja after all, so I could handle it," I clarified sternly, my eyes fierce; however, I then flashed her a heart-warming smile.

"Why thank you. How kind. Well, you two can leave now. Thank you so much!" the nurse told us kindly, her voice so soft and friendly, and she closed her eyes as she giggled silently.

"You're welcome!" I told her bashfully and flashed her another heart-warming smile.

Sasuke and I both walked out the door.

My cheeks then instantly flushed of scarlet red as soon as we entered into the pool area outside and I stared down at the cement.

What just happened?

Why...Why did he pin me to the wall like that?

We were so close and...

How the heck did I keep my cool back there when the nurse came?!

I guess I have much more skill than I thought...

"CHA! THIS IS SO FUCKED UP!" Inner Sakura proclaimed, her voice aggressive, and she adjusted her hands onto the sides of her head in panic and disbelief.

My sweat dropped.

I wouldn't say that but unfortunately my inner self did...

Sigh.

Well, in a way I can kind of agree with her...

After all, I would have never imagined Sasuke ever doing that to me; however, things have I changed I guess...

I looked over at Sasuke.

He was staring intently at the cement and pure frustration could be see in his eyes.

I hate to admit this but...he looks hot when he's pissed.

"SAKURA! SASUKE! GET IN THE WATER!" Naruto abruptly called from afar, flashing his usual vibrant smile, and he chuckled.

Simultaneously, we looked at each other, and I flashed the Uchia a tiny smile.

His eyes deterred away from me as he huffed and he aloofly adjusted his hands into his trunk pockets.

"Get in," he ordered quietly but coldly, slight annoyance could be heard in his voice, and his head gestured for me to enter into the water.

I giggled as I sat down on the cement and attempted to enter into the water by climbing down the tiny ladder; however, the water was immensely COLD.

I felt like I was in Antarctica's waters.

Once my foot touched the water a tiny bit, my body jumped from the brutal coldness, and I inched further up the ladder as a tiny squeal escaped my mouth.

My body shivered from the immensely coldness and I reluctantly attempted to enter into the pool; however, the water repelled me incredibly.

An huff of annoyance escaped Sasuke's mouth as he abruptly put his foot onto my back and my eyes widened in confusion.

"I said to get in," he ordered, his voice cold but nonchalant, and he kicked me into the water.

I have never screamed so loud my entire life as I entered into the water, causing a humongous splash, and once I rose from the water I was shivering ferociously.

I hugged myself as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, utterly mortified, and I glared at Sasuke.

"What...What the hell was that for?!" I demanded infuriated, blushing ferociously, and my eyes were fierce.

In response, he chuckled, and aloofly entered into the pool, totally ignoring the coldness as his face was expressionless, and my jaw dropped in utter disbelief.

"HOW THE FUCK IS HE NOT COLD?!" Inner Sakura demanded ferociously and her jaw dropped in utter disbelief as well.

He tsmirked as he advanced towards me and then slyly wrapped his right arm around my waist underwater.

He pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear while smirking, "Don't act like you didn't like it."

My eyes widened enormously as my entire face flushed of scarlet red and my heart was pounding furiously.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Inner Sakura screamed in major confusion and frustration.

...

I have no idea.

Author Note: XD Hope you guys liked this one haha thank you guys so much for everything! I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you(:


	23. Lair

"Heh. Liar. You said you've gotten stronger but you still are so easily fawning over me..." he perceived smoothly, his smirk growing while his voice was so incredibly powerful, and he chuckled silently.

Bewildered, I stared at him in shock for a moment, and then furrowed my brow suspiciously.

Barbarously, I smacked his hand away from me, jumping back a few inches in the water, and glared at him as I held up my two clenched fists.

"What...What the hell are you on about!?" I demanded exasperated, tightening my grip, and my eyes were brutally vicious.

"You really think that I would _ever _say those words to you?" he spat bitterly, shifting his eyes to the left, and huffed in disgust.

Everything grew quiet. All the conversations had come to an end and everyone's attention had promptly been drawn to us.

How great.

"All this time you've been telling me that you got stronger but that's such utter _bullshit._ You may have gotten stronger physically, but not _mentally_. I needed to see how strong you really were..." he elucidated fluently, his voice so menacing and powerful, and so...

Cruel.

"So...So this was all just some kind of fucking test!?" I questioned infuriated, my eyes firmly fixating on him, and I scowled.

"Not all of it," he corrected quietly and then added, "It's so obvious that you're still gawking over me and just by seeing me, you go weak. Where's your strength? I thought you changed but...I was _wrong."_

"You. _ASSHOLE. _ If you really think that...then you know NOTHING!" I yelled in disgust, my voice shaky as I tried to conceal the pain from within me, and my fierce eyes trembled ferociously.

Silence.

He just stared at me intently and awaited for my next response.

I cautiously proceeded forward, my head remained looking down at the water as my vibrant pink locks shielded my face, and came to a halt once I was in front of him.

"I regret _ever_ loving you."

I whispered those exact words to him, my voice dark and full of pain as I refused to look at him, and I walked passed him.

...

Silently, I climbed out of the swimming pool, and exited the pool area.

I quickly rummaged through my pink bag to find my necessary belongings and promptly changed into my clothes.

About five minutes later, I was walking home, and I stared down at the ground with no emotion.

I didn't cry.

I didn't question.

I didn't sulk.

I only understood his words and understood on how I've been such a fool.

...I _hate_ him.

But...if I really said that...

I would really be a _lair._

Author Note: woo-hoo! Updated :D you guys are probably like what the f just happened!? XD well... It's funny cause I had this chapter and the future chapters planned out, so no worries ;) haha

I'm about to see War World Z or whatever it is called XD

I feel bad though because my boyfriend can't come because he's at work.

He really wanted to see it... He loves war stuff and zombies and he talks a lot about Hitler... ._. Should I be frightened?! XD well, he jokes about him but yeahhh. Hopefully he won't be somewhat psychotic like Sasuke when he's older XD ehhh I'm not gonna get into it... Erm... Anyways!

Thank you all so much for reading and the reviews! I really appreciate and hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I shall update soon! Please review! Thank you(:


	24. Pink

It's been a week now since I've talked to him or even seen him and I wasn't just avoiding him...

I was avoiding everyone.

Isolation could easily be my new nickname.

Every night, or shall I say every midnight, I would go to the training grounds, and I would brutally train until around three in the morning.

The fear of seeing him was always lurking in the back of my mind, which was why I went to train so late at night, and I've grown more cautious than usual.

I don't want to take any chances.

Not to mention that I've even been ditching my hospital work. I used my vacations days up as an excuse so I could remain locked in my house and no one has even informed me about any missions either.

I've been skipping meals for my appetite has decreased and I also have been so distant with my family.

I felt numb.

That bastard. He did this to me and he probably doesn't give a damn. I was just his toy for amusement, his temporary entertainment, and I was stupid enough to fall for it.

Am I really that pathetic?

I hate to admit it though, but I actually somehow miss him. His absence just makes my memories with him overflow my mind and it's so hard not to cry.

I haven't cried once and I so badly wanted too.

But I can't.

And I won't.

Crying is just a waste of time and it makes me weak...

Although, they usually say if you cry, you're very brave, because you're showing your true emotions, and that's something special.

After all, as they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Though, crying excessively is not something to be proud of, and I guess I've been crying over unnecessary things, even though I claimed I've gotten stronger...

So, he did have a point... I'm still weak in some way.

That's why...I'm going to continue to grow stronger and stronger.

And...

He's not going to get in my way.

Author Note: I wrote this while watching this scary movie with my mom XD we just got back from the movies too

Haha thank you guys so much for everything! I'll update when I can or *cough* right now XD please review' thank you;) haha


	25. Blue

_Fuck._ She hates me. She _fucking_ hates me. I know it. I've screwed up. The last thing she said to me _burned _deep down and I couldn't fucking say another word.

All because...of _him_.

_Damn it_!

That sick bastard. I'm forced to keep my damn mouth shut or else...she'll die.

What the fuck am I suppose to do now?

I can still talk to her but I can't say shit.

One word and he'll...

Fuck.

It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. My head was f-ing killing me and I continued to toss and turn in my bed.

I groaned and sat up.

Too much rage was inside me and I had too much energy.

Might as well go train.

Hn.

Author Note: Sasuke's point of view xD he swears a lot because he's angry haha remember, it's his mind, so uhh... He wouldn't swear that much when he actually talks XD thank you guys so much for everything! Please review! Thank you(:


	26. Rain

Footsteps were heard as she was on her knees, drenched in sweat, and the pinkette was panting uncontrollably.

She had been training brutally for only an half hour, getting used to her new routine, and surprisingly was already drenched in sweat.

Drops of rain then cascaded down the top of her cranium, gradually falling off of her strands of pink hair, and she cussed under her breath.

"Of course it would rain _now_..." she muttered breathlessly, her voice bitter, and the rain began to pour slightly harder.

Once she stood up, the pinkette winced at seeing _him_ standing a few inches away from her, and the wind danced with their hair.

She froze as felt mixed emotions; however, she hid them quite well from within.

"What the heck are _you _doing here?" she demanded ferociously, her voice gruesome and powerful, and her emerald eyes were vicious.

Silence.

"It's late. You should go home..." he answered quietly, his onyx eyes fixating on her, and watched her with much caution.

His words sounded so ironically familiar to her...

"Why the hell would _I_ leave? I train during this time for your information," she spat bitterly, utterly disgusted, and huffed.

Hesitantly, he bit his lip as he carefully thought of what to say, and his head moved slightly downwards, causing his bangs to cover his eyes.

"It's...dangerous..." he finally answered quietly, his voice trailing off, and he aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm not that helpless little girl anymore!? I'm _not_ weak like you said I was...Sasuke..." she retorted fiercely, her voice sounding ominous and potent, and at the end of her sentence a tiny smirk formed across her lips.

Suddenly, the wind was roaring barbarously, and she felt her body being pulled by it.

"What the?!" the pinkette said under her breath, utter confusion and frustration building up inside her, and she put her hands onto the sides of her head.

"Look out!" he shouted loudly in concern, promptly rushing over to her, immediately holding her, and they jumped backwards in the air.

Once they landed on the ground, she immediately pushed him away from her, and flashed him a glare.

"Don't touch me! I don't need you to save me!" she hissed bitterly, her voice cold, and she scowled.

"It doesn't matter. _He's _here..." the Uchia whispered as he intently stared out into the distance with much caution and his Sharingan activated.

The outrageous wind than had subsided as a silhouette revealed itself from the trees and chuckled eerily.

Author Note: yay for suspense XD and I typed this chapter in 3rd person :D who do you guys think it is?hee-hee!yay! I updated three times today/yesterday XD since it's passed midnight now haha well thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review, thank you:D


	27. Vanished

Uproarious winds forcibly slashed through them, both bracing themselves as they both shielded their eyes with their arms while scowling, and the silhouette slyly slithered towards them.

His shudder-some chuckles caused shivers to rush down their spines and they both composed themselves once the harsh winds had subsided.

It was none other than Orochimaru and a smug smirk passed his lips.

Sasuke growled in disgust and shot him a glare. "You."

"What's the matter, Sasuke? You're pretty upset," Orochimaru remarked cleverly as his voice was taunting him, obviously knowing on why the Uchia was so upset, and his long tongue licked his lips slowly.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" the pink-haired kunoichi promptly questioned her teammate besides her, not even looking at him, and her fierce emerald eyes stared intently at their current foe.

"Why don't you just tell her Sasuke? Don't worry, I give you my own permission," he chuckled darkly, making them both feel an ominous sensation, and his smirk was rather disturbing.

Hesitantly, he glanced over at her, and then resumed to glare at menacing man. "Alright... The reason why you got dizzy today was his doing. When Suigetsu came over that one night, he put his arm around you, and this micro-sized poison concealed in some sort of barrier got absorbed into your skin. It's a Jutsu that enters into the host's bloodstream and once the controller of that Jutsu does the certain hand-signs, the barrier crumbles as the poison leaks out, and death happens at an instance. Today he slightly opened the barrier, causing you to feel dizzy, and he then sealed it back up. He did that so he could prove that it really was in you. This morning, he told me all this, and he said in order for you to live, I must make you repel me. To hate me. I don't know what his motive is but that's what happened..." Sasuke explained sternly, his voice quiet, and his eyes averted towards the ground.

She snorted in disbelief. "That's it?" Unexpectedly, chakra began to flow through her right hand, revealing a green aura emerging from within her, and she adjusted her chakra-surging hand onto her right shoulder. She was easily able to detect the alien toxin in her body and it gradually diminished in a matter of seconds.

The Justus was easily annihilated.

Orochimaru smirked in satisfaction. "Heh. Looks like my assumptions were correct about her. You've passed my little test, Sasuke. I don't see anymore reason to stay. See you later, Sasuke..."

In an instance, he had vanished into the darkness, and they heard the leaves rustling with the wind.

Silence.

They both turned to look at one other.

His eyes were calm.

Her eyes were fierce.

"Even though you might have not meant those words about me being weak, I don't care. In a way, your cruelness made me realize that there are some parts of me that are still weak, and I want to mutilate every single part. Don't get in my way."

Her voice was so imitating, so bitter, so cold, and so menacing... The fierceness in her emerald orbs was far too great to comprehend and they shook rapidly.

Her words slightly shocked him; however, he didn't show it. His face remained expressionless as the wind danced with their hair and the rain abruptly came to a stop.

He then blinked and she was gone.

Author Note: was so distracted while writing this x_x my friend kept talking to me about Itachi xD haha anyways... Thank you guys so much for everything I shall update when I can! Thank you! Please review!(:


End file.
